


4 Kims and a Wedding

by mochilou



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 4 Sisters and a Wedding, Alternate Universe, BTS and ATEEZ, Bangteez, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hongjoong is everyone's baby, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Weddings, kim line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "I remember what you said about giving our sweet Joongie options and I've thought about, Hongjoong only fell in love with Seonghwa because he lacked the options, right? But now that we're here, let's give him all the options!"Where the three eldest of the Kim’s; Seokjin, the eldest brother, Namjoon, the second oldest, and Taehyung, who once was the baby of the family, all got together to grant Hongjoong, their baby brother, his wish that they all get together as he’s going to get married, but in doing so brings up underlying issues between them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: ateez ff





	4 Kims and a Wedding

It was a new day for the Kim Family, by new day, it just meant the same old routine but it’s always something to look forward to, being thankful that they still get to live to see another beautiful day as you never really know what can come at you. 

The third eldest among the brothers, Taehyung, had gotten up early to start making breakfast for the three of them, always taking the extra step to make everything healthy.

He couldn’t really trust Hongjoong with it because the last time their baby brother tried to cook for mother’s day, the pan caught on fire and needless to say Taehyung wasn’t very happy of his brother infiltrating his kitchen. But because he has a soft spot for their baby brother, he lets it go after Hongjoong apologizes to him with a pout. 

Ever since then he’s been banned from the kitchen, unless it’s just him making instant noodles and perhaps frying something quick but when it comes to more timely recipes and the use of multiple stove tops, it’s long been a no no in Taehyung’s book. 

But if he was honest, that wasn’t the only reason why he doesn’t really let Hongjoong nor anyone make breakfast, seeing as his baby brother had gone home at the wee hours of the morning from work and he didn’t want his mom to wake up before him and make breakfast for her two remaining sons, seeing as she was already getting old, Taehyung he didn’t want to stress and tire her out as she’s worked all her life to raise her children beautifully, all while holding a job as a teacher.

He hums as he goes through his phone, keeping track of all the expenses that had been paid or what needed to be paid in the following days. He does all of that while running in and out of the kitchen to their dining area to set down the plates as well as the food he made, even squeezing in the time to retrieve the hamper full of laundry from the bathroom and passing by Hongjoong’s room to wake him up because he wouldn’t want his brother to be late to work.

“Good morning Tae Bear.” he hears his mom greet him and he turns to see her come in through the threshold of their kitchen and Taehyung was quick to give her a kiss on the cheek

“Good morning.” he greets back, telling her to take a seat as he was only waiting for the coffee and tea to finish brewing.

“Have you woken up Hongjoong? He should be down here already or else he’ll be late.” Hyojin comments and Taehyung nods but not without telling her that he came home late yet again and this makes her scoff, shaking her head as she’s told Hongjoong time and time again to stop burying himself in work. 

She’s always been against her youngest son doing overtime with his work but then again, she knows how stubborn he can be when it comes to creating music, never stopping until it’s perfect. At one point, she and Taehyung have had enough and she had to drag him out of his studio by the ear, just so he can come home and sleep on his actual bed instead of the couch, much to Hongjoong’s embarrassment because two of his closest friends in the same company had seen but he’s learned his lesson then and makes sure to come home but not without getting some teases here and there from Jisung and Changbin who saw the whole ordeal.

While they waited for Hongjoong, Taehyung takes it as an opportunity to let her know about all the payments that needed to be settled for that month, letting her know that Seokjin has yet to send in his share for that month but Namjoon stepped in to cover both his and Seokjin’s share. 

Upon the mention of Seokjin, Taehyung already knows where the conversation will be headed and he prepares himself for it, seeing as it’s been playing like a broken record in their household for quite some time.

Taehyung rolls his eyes at how his mom had been berating him to try and apply for the same university in Japan as his brother since she didn’t want his master’s degree to go to waste by teaching at a local college.

It was something that has always been up for discussion and part of him has grown tired of it.

He knows that his Mom just wants the best for him but there was no need to compare him to Seokjin and Namjoon, who was already working out of the country and Taehyung has shared time and time again that he’s perfectly happy where he is, seeing as it’s the city he grew up in and came to know.

“Taehyung, I can see you roll your eyes at me, that’s not how I raised you,” Hyojin tells her son as she pours herself a cup of tea to further awaken her senses before getting started on her day.

“I’m just saying that, you’ll find more success if you widen your horizons, not only in teaching but perhaps in film as well, I know that’s what you love doing and I’m just looking out for you, there might be more opportunities for you in Japan, it’s all I’m saying.” Her demeanor softens when he sees the irritated look on her son

“Your Seokjin Hyung got to work overseas because he had the opportunity to apply for a master’s degree in-” 

“Hongjoong!” Taehyung just hollers, trying to drown out his Mother’s voice but this just earns him a wide-eyed look but once he turns back to her, he apologizes, putting his chopsticks back down on the side of his plate plate as he wanted to wait for Hongjoong to come downstairs so they can all eat together.

“Mom, if I leave, who’s going to take care of you and Hongjoong, hm?” 

He says in a much calmer voice, as if to make her change her mind regarding the plans she wanted for Taeyung, Hyojin opens her mouth to say one more thing but they hear Hongjoong’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Good morning!” Hongjoong greets them happily, bouncing around and making his naturally wavy hair flutter as well, he was still rubbing his eyes to wake himself up as he walks over to his Taehyung Hyung, hugging him from behind the chair and kissing the crown of his head, making Taehyung smile because of how affectionate he is and reach over to pat his cheek but not before flicking his ear for waking up way past the usual time.

“You’re going to be late for work, Joongie.” Taehyung says in a cute manner as Hongjoong strolls over to their Mom, also giving her a kiss before sitting down across Taehyung.

“Also, why are you still in your pajamas? Is that allowed in the company?” Hyojin points out jokingly while Hongjoong pours himself coffee, never really waking up fully if he doesn’t get some caffeine in his system.

“Oh, I’m not going to work today.” He says with a dazed smile, putting his mug down as he starts filling up his plate with his Hyung’s delicious cooking. 

“Why? Are you feeling sick Joongie? Do you need Hyung to stay home too? I don’t have much to do for today.” Taehyung asks, worry laced in his voice, Hongjoong has been staying out late for the past few days and he’s worried that it might have contributed to him feeling sick but at the same time, Hongjoong was always one to get easily when they were kids.

“Oh no! Not at all, I feel fine, perfect actually!” Hongjoong perks up, much to Taehyung’s suspicions since he knows how dedicated his little brother is to his work and it's quite unusual that he’s taking a day off.

“Well, then what are you doing today?” their mom asks with a smile, always doting on her youngest, reaching out to flick away some bits of the rice that had gotten on the corner of his mouth yet the smile on Hongjoong’s lips never leaves. 

“I have something to do with my boyfriend- Oh, I mean Fiancé.” he waves his hand around which held a glimmering diamond ring and that’s when the room was filled with the sound of metal chopsticks hitting their ceramic plates.

Taehyung almost chokes on his food while their mom coughs, feeling like her drink went down the wrong way and she was trying to know if she heard that correctly or if her age was catching up to her and her son didn’t just say that he’s engaged.

“Fiancé?”

Hongjoong reaches out his small hand to hold his mom’s and his Hyung’s too before nibbling on his bottom lip as his smile becomes wide, much like a Cheshire cat as he takes a deep breath before proclaiming proudly;

“I’m getting married!”

**═══════════════**

“I’m sorry, what?!” 

Taehyung winces upon hearing Seokjin’s screech through the phone, it was on loudspeaker and nestled on the dashboard of his car since his hands were on the wheel. 

Then again that’s just a part of his habit since he had to look after 3 younger brothers while growing up, so he did need to be a bit authoritative at times and everyone has been through a good old scolding from their Seokjin Hyung, whether it’s being messy, procrastinating in terms of school work or waking up late.

“What do you mean the baby is getting married?!” Taehyung just sighs before hearing Namjoon’s deep voice jump in the conversation as they were on a three-way call 

“So,does that mean he and Chan got back together?” he asks softly but surprise was still in his tone as he knew that Bang Chan is a good kid, it was unlike Seokjin’s reaction who basically just screamed the minute he heard the word _“married”_ and _“Hongjoong”_ coming from Taehyung’s mouth through the speaker of the phone.

Taehyung shakes his head at Namjoon’s question even though they weren’t exactly face to face but it’s a force of habit already. 

“Oh Hyungs, I wish that he got back together Bang Chan and that it’s him that he’s going to get married to but that’s not really the case here.” Taehyung explains, stopping the car as there was a redlight hanging upon him and he lets out an exasperated sigh as he waits for his brothers to answer him regarding his clarification that he didn’t get back together with his ex.

“Then who is it?” Namjoon cuts in, all while telling Seokjin to calm down because the eldest was being quite dramatic, literally breathing heavily through the phone which was starting to worry him as Seokjin was always so protective upon who dates their Hongjoong and now he’s getting the news that he’s engaged and to be married. 

“Park Seonghwa, a chaebol if I may add.” 

Upon hearing that Seokjin gasps, ranting about how Hongjoong’s life became that of a drama “Oh my God! What? Where? He has a new boyfriend and I didn’t know about it?” He berates Taehyung who was feeling very attacked at the moment even though he’s just being the messenger. 

“It’s the one he met when he went on a trip to Saipan, to move on from Chan.” 

“Who is this Park Seonghwa anyway?” 

There were multiple voices heard from Namjoon’s line and he quickly apologizes that some people were just talking to him regarding their work but he tells Taehyung to continue since he’s listening but he just can’t really answer.

Seokjin questions him if he’s been reading his updates, which unsurprisingly, Namjoon admits that he hasn’t, since he’s busy with work and Yoongi, also with Mingi, and the oldest among them took it as the chance to tease him about how he’s still struggling with the cute little brat.

“Joongie went on a solo trip to Saipan so he could move on from Chan and maybe give himself a break from jumping into a new relationship but the little shit literally came back with a boyfriend, he was there for 2 weeks Hyungs.”

Namjoon chuckles, while Seokjin comends Hongjoong for having some game before Namjoon got back to his initial question upon who Seonghwa is, claiming that he’s never really heard a Park Seonghwa from all the companies he knows in Korea.

“I don’t know either Hyung, I barely know him, you have no idea what I went through when he first brought him over, blondie never spoke to me nor mom and just clung to Hongjoong like a leech, it’s gross.” Taehyung shivers at the thought of seeing his baby brother kissing someone “You say that as if you don’t have-” Seokjin cuts himself off because even though it’s been years, it’s still a bit of a touchy subject between them and he diverts the conversation to avoid any tension to rise between Namjoon and Taehyung.

“I haven’t seen this guy yet but I’m starting to dislike him if I’m being honest doesn’t seem to be all that respectful and we can’t have that in the family, Hongjoong knows that.” Seokjin proclaims with a harsh tone, the same tone he used when it came to scaring away suitors that approached Hongjoong when he was in highschool.

“Perhaps he came from a family who practices in dark magic and that’s how he staked his claim on our precious Joong.” the oldest adds to lighten up the mood and it surely made Taehyung chuckle, even Namjoon as well. 

Taehyung walks through the halls of the university with his phone in hand and bag on the other, nodding at some of his students who greeted him, telling them to get to their classrooms since it’ll be starting soon and the faster they start, the faster they finish.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Mom is not all that happy and Hongjoong can’t possibly know this man inside and out, seeing as they’ve only been together for maybe a year or less than that, I really think that marriage is something they are certainly not ready for, Joong is a baby, he’s only 22 and you know what else I found out,”

The older brothers chorused, asking what could he possibly say next.

“The wedding is happening in 4 weeks, just in time for the summer solstice.”

Chaos ensues on the line that Taehyung had to pull his phone away from his ear as he thinks to himself what could he have possibly done to deserve this, well, he’s done a lot of bad shit in his youth but he’s past that and grew to be responsible.

“What the fuck do you mean 4 weeks? That’s not enough to prepare for a wedding!”

That’s when Taehyung reminded them that their Hongjoongie believes in true love and fairy tales, he’s a true romantic and that’s when Namjoon sighs, he’s always been so worried when it comes to Hongjoong’s relationships, he always gets himself hurt because he falls too deep and too fast which results to him always getting hurt, like what happened with Bang Chan.

“Well, whatever your opinion may be, both of you need to come home because this is clearly a big event.” Taehyung sighs, getting inside his classroom and setting his belongings on the desk, he had some time to spare before having to check on their final projects and there were some students who haven’t come in yet so he sits down to continue talking to his brothers.

“Go home? Even me?” Seokjin asks while Namjoon claims to check and clear his schedule letting Taehyung know beforehand that his boyfriend might come along too.

“Yes Hyungs, Joongie’s wishes. We all need to be there and you can’t really resist Hongjoong, can you?” 

**═══════════════**

After quite a stressful day at work filled with meetings and a minor issue along with the news of their baby brother getting married, Namjoon was feeling quite beat but he was still happy since Yoongi is coming home from one of his business trips that day. And with his boyfriend coming home, he tries his best to prepare a home cooked meal for him but the only hurdle was that Namjoon couldn’t really cook anything without being a disaster. Seokjin has expressed amazement as to how Namjoon once burned a pan but the meat he was cooking was still raw on the inside.

Yet he gives it a shot after watching some videos online but it just causes him to stress out even more, he turns off the stove after a failed attempt at making kimchi stew, burning his finger in the process and he ends up making the decision to just order from a restaurant they frequented at. He was leaning on the counter of their kitchen as he cools down the burn by running it under cold water when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Yoongi! Hi!” he blushes in surprise when he sees his boyfriend’s sweet gummy smile before nuzzling into Namjoon’s neck “You’re back early, Mingi and I weren’t expecting you for another hour or two.” He says, putting his phone down, wiping his hands with a towel as he hugs his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head before he leans down to kiss his cute nose 

“I was quite excited to see you guys, I haven’t seen you in days so I took an earlier flight and I am feeling quite deprived.” Yoongi looks up at him before going over to the couch and getting into a relaxed position because flying was always a pain, not only to his ass but to his ears as well.

“How have you two been? He hasn’t been giving you a hard time has he?” Yoongi asks, pulling his sweater over his head as it smelled that of the airplane’s air conditioning “Well, Minnie’s in his room but don’t worry, he’s been behaving lately.” Namjoon lies through his teeth, as if Mingi didn’t leave a bite mark on his arm when the little one decided to bite him when he was helping him brush his teeth 

“That’s good to know, I’m sure he’s warming up to you, Baby, just give him some time.” The younger nods before curling up on the couch next to him, letting Yoongi soothe him by playing with his hair.

“Did you hurt yourself while cooking Joonie? Let Hyung see.” Yoongi takes his hand delicately, inspecting the burn but in doing so, his sleeve had fallen ever so slightly but it did show the bite mark that was obviously Mingi’s 

“Oh Babe,” Yoongi’s eyes fell as he puts his hand under the bite and Namjoon snatches his arm away but Yoongi was quick to hold him, kissing his fingers which causes Namjoon’s cheeks to flush a bit “You know what’s missing?” Yoongi quizzes, making the younger hum and with a small smile, Yoongi fishes out the engagement ring he’s been dying to give to Namjoon.

“Ah Hyung, you know I’m still not ready.” Namjoon says with a sad smile but Yoongi’s eyes remain hopeful, completely devoted to his boyfriend 

“Plus, are you sure you want to marry me? I can’t cook and your son hates me with a burning passion.” he tries to lighten up the mood by using a playful tone, tracing Yoongi’s nose bridge “Hyung will cook for you everyday, Joonie, and Mingi will warm up to you soon, just, I just want you to be my husband everyday.” Namjoon sighs before laughing, falling into Yoongi’s arms once more before tangling their fingers together 

“Admit it Yoonie, Mingi hates me.” Yoongi chuckles as he melts in Namjoon’s arms “He does not!” 

This earns him a light slap on the thigh from Namjoon as he lists out all the rifts that have happened between him and Mingi 

“Yoon, he’s bitten me, put bubblegum in my hair, and at one point slapped the living shit out of me when I was napping, your son is 8 years old but he’s growing a bit too big for his age.” He relays but there wasn’t any ill will in his tone, he found it rather interesting that an 8 year old boy could be that handful when he’s with him but be a complete angel when he’s with Yoongi.

“Okay, maybe he does hate you a tiny bit.” 

“I know that already Yoon and maybe if we just stay boyfriends for a little bit more until he can ease up on me, perhaps he’ll hate me less.” Namjoon stands up to make a call for a delivery but Yoongi pulls him back to his lap, nipping and kissing at his jaw as his hands snaked around his waist 

“And then we can get married?” he whispers, causing the hair on the back of Namjoon’s neck to stand 

“Nope, Hongjoong goes first.” Namjoon leans his head to kiss Yoongi square on the lips and he stands up to retrieve his phone “Hongjoong? You’re joking, right?” Yoongi asks, confused as to why Namjoon’s baby brother was brought up and he remembers that he’s only 22 years old!

“You heard me, he’s getting married in 4 weeks and I am expected to come home.”

**═══════════════**

Taehyung stood outside of his boyfriend’s apartment after he’d forgotten to show up to the date they had planned, a lunch date as they haven’t been out for a while. He’d knocked on the door a few seconds prior to his roommate opening the door for him, commenting about how Taehyung already knows the code but not long after that, giving him a retorting comment 

“Looks like our dear Jungkookie forgot about your date again, hm?” Taehyung rolls his eyes at Jaehyun’s comments before questioning if he has more to say or he’s going to invite him in 

“What are you guys even up to? It’s a mess in here!” Taehyung gasps, pointing out the clothes strewn over the couch, the empty soju bottles and the empty cases of food on the coffee table but also his boyfriend who was passed out on the couch. 

“Well, we had a gig last night and we had a little bit of an after party here but don’t worry, it was just me, Kook, and Jungwoo.” Jaehyun yawns as he makes his way to their kitchen, grabbing some iced coffee from the fridge and even offering some to Taehyung but the older man refuses as he had enough caffeine for the day.

He bends down to Jungkook’s level on the couch, pushing his curly hair away from his face to see his angelic sleeping face and he feels like all of his stress had gone away after seeing him 

“Kookie, time to wake up, it’s past noon.” he shakes him softly, not wanting to scare him but the younger just lets out a drawled out moan, lips forming to a pout as he whines that he doesn’t want to get up 

“Bunny boy, come on, you shouldn’t be asleep at this hour, it’s not good for you.” Taehyung plants a kiss on his pouty, pink lips “How about Hyung takes you out to eat, that was our plan, right?” he eggs on, flinching when he hears rattling in the kitchen and he turns his head to see Jaehyun clinging to Jungwoo who was sleepily cleaning up the mess, hair sticking in different directions while sporting multiple blooming hickies on his neck, which Jaehyun was kissing non-stop.

“I know you wouldn’t want to be left here with those two love birds, so time to get up.” Taehyung pinches his puffy cheeks and gives him another kiss. 

That’s when he feels Jungkook’s hand slide at the back of his neck, keeping him there as he savours his boyfriend’s lips, this makes Taehyung giggle into the kiss and Jungkook finally opens his eyes slowly, adjusting to the lights of their living room but also flinching at the side-splitting headache he was feeling due to the alcohol he’d consumed with his friends the night prior.

“Ah Tae, I’m sorry for the mess in here.” Jungkook apologizes, rubbing his eyes as he sits up, stretching his back which causes his shirt to lift up a bit and give Taehyung a glimpse of his toned stomach, causing him to bite his bottom lip because he still gets so flustered whenever he sees some skin.

Jungkook smiles as he gives Taehyung another peck before resting his head on his broad shoulder “I missed you Hyung.” he says groggily and Taehyung nods “You had quite the gig last night, hm?” he asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulders 

“Yeah, I wish you could have come but you rarely see my shows anymore but it’s fine.” Jungkook pulls away, grabbing a half empty water bottle from the coffee table and chugging the contents, all while Taehyung bites his tongue so he doesn’t bring up their supposed date for that day and cause another argument between them to ensue.

“So, what have you been up to?” Jungkook asks, wiping some of the water that dribbled down his chin and putting his hair up as it was poking at his eyes “Nothing much, same old same old,” Taehyung replies, gulping at what he had to say next but Jungkook’s his boyfriend and he should be able to share stuff about his life 

“But Hongjoong is getting married and my brothers are coming home.” He feels his heart drop at how Jungkook immediately shifts, sitting up straight as his sleepy eyes went wide at the mention of his siblings.

“Both of them are coming home, even..” Taehyung’s expression immediately became stoic because he knew who Jungkook meant, he didn’t have to say his name, he just knew already.

“Why? Are you excited to see him again?” 

Taehyung immediately regrets using that tone of voice with Jungkook, seeing as how he closes his eyes and stands up, putting a hand on his hope before stretching up 

“You know what, I’m gonna go back to sleep, you can see yourself out Hyung.” Taehyung groans, standing up from the couch as he follows Jungkook down the short hallway of their apartment but he doesn’t really get a response from him.

“You’re walking out on me again? Christ Jungkook.” Taehyung opt to follow him to his room but the younger had slammed the door on his face and locked it shut almost immediately, causing Taehyung to slam his fist on the door 

“You’re being fucking immature again Kook!”

**═══════════════**

Seokjin had been banging his forehead on the counter of the 7/11 he’s working at. Hoseok just sighs at the sight before settling down on the seat next to him and asking what could he possibly be thinking about. 

“What’s wrong Hyung?” the younger asks, patting his back, wanting to comfort him because he hasn’t really been himself for the past days “Hobi, please, I really need your help.” he whines to the point of crying while Hoseok puts his hand in between the counter and Seokjin’s forehead, not wanting to further damage his pretty face nor give himself a concussion.

“Come on, just this once, please?” his voice had become an octave higher as he sat back up, straightening himself and wiping the tears away from his red cheeks and Hoseok instantly knew it was something about having to go back home, seeing as he received a call from him the night prior but he never really said anything other than curse words. 

“You’re lucky we don’t have any customers as of now because I am sure that this’ll be an embarrassing sight.” Hoseok comments, leaning back into his seat as they overlooked the empty convenience store, at that hour no one really comes in until around 5:00-5:30 in the morning, that’s when the agents from the telecommunications center above them usually get off and buy coffee to keep themselves awake while they go home or while they are on their break.

“Will you please let me borrow some money so we can fly back to Seoul together, I mean, don’t you wanna see my face during the flight?” Seokjin sniffles, cupping his face to appeal to Hoseok since he knew the younger man had a crush on him and even in his state, he knew how to make himself look desirable and cute.

“Hyung, I would love to do that but I can’t really spend a single Yen as of now, my money is all planned out for all my personal reasons once I get back home.” Hoseok explains, as much as he wants to help Seokjin, he just couldn’t really swing it at the moment but Seokjin wasn’t one to give up as he leans closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, nuzzling into the crook of his neck right after.

“Please Seokie,” he gives him another kiss, showing him the puppy dog eyes that he’s perfected over the years of asking for something from his parents and now he’s using it to his advantage.

“Don’t you dare do that Seokjin Hyung!” Hoseok whines, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t see how cute his Hyung was being, but he takes little peeks here and there because he truly can’t resist Seokjin. 

“Why couldn’t you just tell your family the truth, Hyung? I’m sure that they will understand what happened and will still think of you the same way.” Hoseok tries, wanting to talk some sense into him to drop the whole facade that he’s still working as a teacher in Japan when in reality he hasn’t been one for a little over 2-3 years and he knows that it’ll only get more difficult in terms of keeping up with the lies he’s told his family. 

“Maybe if they knew about your situation here, they’d pay for your ticket so you can go home and maybe even stay there for good, find a better job and continue your master’s degree.” Seokjin sighs, deflating into his seat because he wishes it was that easy to just be honest with them but he’s scared that his mom might be disappointed that he never fulfilled what she wanted for him. 

“Ah Hobi, you don’t know what my family is like, okay?” he mumbles, bringing his knees up to his chest as he thinks of a way of how he was gonna get the money to buy a ticket or where he was going to get it since he had to pay for his apartment just a week ago and his salary wasn’t coming in until the next 2 weeks or so. 

This made Hoseok sigh as he didn’t like seeing his usually cheerful Hyung being all sulky and he just couldn’t really leave him like that too.

“Hyung, don’t be sad anymore, please? Seokie will find a way.” Hoseok smiles a bit, showing his little dimples as he wipes a stray tear away from his cheek, cooing at him so he’d at least show a little smile.

“Let’s go home together, okay? We’ll get a cheap flight so I can sit next to you and see that pretty face.” he assures and that’s when Seokjin turns his face towards him, giving him another kiss on the cheek but this time it was sincere and not meant to just entice him, he was truly thankful that Hoseok had a heart of gold.

“Thank you Hobi, I knew you wouldn’t let me down, you’re the best, don’t worry, Hyung will make it up to you, I promise.”

He leans his head on his shoulder as he felt like some weight had been lifted up from his chest, only thing he has to worry about next is paying him back for his kindness as well as keep up with his facade in front of his family for the next 4 weeks or maybe even more.

“And because of that, Hyung will do anything you ask. Anything!” 

Hoseok smiles as he puts an arm around his Hyung “Anything, you say?” he quizzes and Seokjin nods, promising him, no matter how ridiculous it may be, he will do it.

“Okay, how about we go to your brother’s date together and I will go as your date.” Hoseok suggests, wiggling his brows and Seokjin hums before smiling, leaning closer to him as he had a better suggestion, one which made Hoseok blush like crazy 

“How about you go with me as my boyfriend, let’s see if you’re boyfriend material for Hyung.” 

**═══════════════**

Seokjin felt a grin grow on his face the minute he saw South Korea from the windows of the airplane, it was surely nice to be back home even if it was only for a little while. At least he can get some rest while he’s at home, not having to wake up at ass o’clock in the morning to work at the convenience store and head straight to the restaurant right after that to get to his second job. 

Hoseok was still fast asleep next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder as little bits of sunlight had entered their window, highlighting the points of his face which stood out which made Seokjin coo and seeing just how pretty Hoseok really is, even when he’s sleeping.

Hoseok has been with him since he started working at the convenience store, even though he was only a part-timer, he was rather trusted to be somewhat of an assistant manager due to how hardworking he is and he was the one who trained Seokjin when he first started.

He was very much like the sunshine who always brings light to him whenever the days get too gloomy, whether it’s doing little dances while stocking up the shelves, breaking out into song, doing his cute little sound effects while ringing out, he’s just a breath of fresh air to Seokjin’s somewhat pressured life. 

He had a scholarship to go forth and continue studying for his master’s degree for dance education, having gotten to be part of an exchange program when he was in his junior year of college and because there was so much potential in him, he was pushed to continue to receive his master’s.

Even though he basically didn’t have to pay for anything, his dorm was paid for, he had monthly allowances, he didn’t have to pay for books but he’s hardworking and opt to take a part-time job at the 7/11 where he had no regrets since it’s where he met the first person he truly had a crush on.

Seokjin knew of the younger’s crush on him, he’s tried _[and failed]_ in terms of asking him out on dates but he understood why he always rejects him, he knows that his Seokjin Hyung couldn’t really swing a relationship at the moment.

But Seokjin is more than willing to give Hoseok a chance because he’s truly a sweetheart, it’s just that Seokjin doesn’t know how he’d be able to balance 2 jobs and a relationship.

The sound of the pilot informing the passengers that they were 30 minutes away from their destination causes Hoseok to wake up from his slumber, brushing his hand through his hair as he takes off his earphones, stretching his arms up and cracking his neck from having been strained from sleeping since they had to get an early morning flight to save money which meant that they had to be at the airport at 2:00 in the morning to catch the 4:45 a.m departure time.

“Good morning Hyung,” Seokjin hears his morning voice as well as feeling a kiss being planted on his cheek “Hey, good morning to you,” the older replies, turning his head to him as he fixes his disheveled hair 

“Look at you being a doting boyfriend.” Hoseok teases which made Seokjin smile “Well, Hyung is just doing his job, also I instigated that we pretended to be a couple so you’re getting the whole.” Hoseok just hums in content before tightening up the laces of his shoes, still feeling sleepy as he wanted nothing more than to roll around in a comfortable bed.

“Don’t get too comfy, Love, this is all just pretend.” Seokjin reminds, winking in the process as he turns to tend to himself, seeing as all the recycled air from the trip had made his cheeks puffy “Correction, we’re going together to spend more time with each other because I love you already and you’re still figuring shit out.” 

Seokjin checks his watch to see how much time they have left and he decides to quiz Hoseok on regarding his family, what they were gonna tell them regarding their sudden relationship and what jobs they were working on.

“Your mom used to be a teacher who turned dean at the same university you and Namjoon went to, your dad was a district superintendent before his untimely passing. Taehyung is both a teacher and an assistant director who has had somewhat successful music videos filmed. Namjoon has migrated to Washington where he finished his master’s and is now the head of the Human Resource Department who has a boyfriend named Yoongi and an evil but cute son, Mingi. Oh and to add to that, because I don’t miss any details, Taehyung and Namjoon are only civil with each other because Taehyung made a move on Namjoon’s then-boyfriend, Jungkook which caused them to break-up entirely. Lastly, Hongjoong is a music producer for a small entertainment company who double majored in Fine arts and Broadcasting and Entertainment.” 

Seokjin applauds him for his incredible memory and joking about how they won’t need any index cards before giving him a kiss on the cheek as means of a reward which delighted Hoseok, carrying on to how their relationship blossomed since it will surely be a subject for conversation as Seokjin’s whole family knew that he doesn’t have a boyfriend but is randomly showing up with one out of the blue.

“We’ve been together for a little over 6 months because I was so entranced by your beauty, which is true by the way, and we just hit it off, you don’t work as a cashier at a 7/11 nor as a waiter because you are a teacher at Hokkaido University which happens to be where I’m taking my masters..” 

The older man squeaks before wrapping his arms around Hoseok, thanking him countless times and peppering him with all the kisses he could possibly give him before Hoseok settles him back on his seat and puts his seatbelt on him since they were landing in a few minutes and he wouldn’t want his Hyung to hurt himself during the bumpy landing.

Namjoon had breathed in the summer breeze of Seoul, having exited Incheon Airport with his boyfriend and Mingi in tow as he was in charge of hailing a cab since it was his house that they were heading to.

“Well, it’s nice to be back home, isn’t it?” Yoongi smiles, pushing their cart towards the waiting area where there was a line of cabs waiting to pick up passengers “Mingi hasn’t been home since he was around 3, so I bet he’s excited to see the place too.” Namjoon nods, watching Yoongi carry his son up and putting him on top of the cart since he didn’t want him to stray away if he ever gets enticed by something that could cause him to run off.

“I’m sure he’ll enjoy it, take it as a vacation.” Namjoon holds an optimistic tone even though he was scared of what Mingi might do once he gets too comfortable in their childhood home. 

“We can even plan a trip to Daegu and swing by EWorld. I haven’t been there since I was a kid.” 

Yoongi sits them down at the waiting area with Mingi on his lap as they wait for the line for the cab to move, he was still feeling jet lagged and he couldn’t wait to get some shut eye so he can fix his body clock for the upcoming weeks.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long before they were next in line to get a ride and Yoongi opted to put the bags in the trunk while telling Mingi to go on ahead with Namjoon so he can get some rest during the ride.

“Minie, come on, let’s get inside, leave your Daddy to do it, okay?” 

This just earns him a glare from the 8 year old as well as some hesitation when Namjoon stretches his hand out to help him get inside the car but the little boy deemed himself capable of handling it on his own as he slams the car door which made Namjoon flinch, telling himself that it’s okay and to just keep his cool, grateful that his hand didn’t get slammed on by the door because it surely has happened with his leg once or twice.

He smiles fondly at all the changes he noticed in their district, he hasn’t been home in over 5 years but he can still recognize what used to be in a particular location even though there was a new establishment in that area. 

He missed how beautiful the summers were, how he always went out on outings with his parents and brothers, whether it was a simple picnic in the park, a afternoon trip to the beach, even going on camping trips with his dad, along with Seokjin and Hongjoong since Taehyung would rather stay home, but there were times that they went as a family, hiking the mountains before sun up to take in the peacefulness. 

The feeling of being back home was both nerve-wracking and nostalgic for Namjoon.

“Hey babe, I need to go to Busan in a few weeks to meet up with clients but I will be back on the day of the wedding, is that okay with you?” Yoongi asks as soon as he gets off the phone, Mingi had his face pushed up against the window, awing at all the new buildings he sees, clutching on to a stuffed duck that Namjoon had secretly gotten for him.

“Of course, go do your thing, okay?” Yoongi smiles before asking a follow up question in regards to Mingi “Are you alright with me leaving Mingi with you? I would bring him but he’s just gonna get bored.” he chuckles lightly, smoothing out his hair and Namjoon nods, smiling at him 

“Yes, it could be a great bonding moment for both of us, try to see if he’ll warm up to me while we’re here.”

Although Namjoon was anxious in terms of taking care of Mingi alone, he was determined to create some rapport between them and perhaps then, he’ll be ready to marry Yoongi since he’ll get the seal of approval from Mingi.

Chaos had ensued in the Kim Household throughout the morning, Taehyung was all over the place even before the sun had come up, making sure that everything is clean and in its rightful place, putting covers on the beds since like when they were young, they were gonna be back to sharing rooms again. 

Taehyung was going to be sharing a room with his Seokjin Hyung once more while his boyfriend was sharing a room with Hongjoong, it honestly surprised him and their mom upon hearing that the eldest had a boyfriend because as far as they know, Seokjin always claimed he’s too busy to have one.

Namjoon used to share with Taehyung but due to circumstances between them, it won’t be happening by a long-shot and the fact that he also had his boyfriend with him, along with his son, then it’s probably best if he has the room to himself.

Hongjoong has yet to wake up since he was out all night with Seonghwa and a couple of friends but Taehyung wasn’t having any of it as he drags him out of the bed so he can be some type of help while he cooks the food. 

Taehyung almost screams when he almost collides with someone coming through their front door as he was about to take the trash out “Who are you?! How did you get in here?!” he points the broom at the unknown male who raised his hands up in surprise 

“I’m Jimin, your neighbor, your mom-” 

“Taehyung-ah, that’s Jimin, don’t you remember him, he’s had a crush on you for so long! And he’s going to be helping around since he needs a summer job.” Hyojin muses, coming down the stairs, already dressed up and putting on her earrings.

“Crush on me? Summer job?” Taehyung asks and Jimin nods, giggling a bit as he helps him with what he was carrying, volunteering to take it to the trash since he was going to get paid to be somewhat of a helping hand for the meantime.

“Do you know how to cook?” Taehyung asks and as soon as Jimin answers that he can, he grabs his arm, leading him to his kitchen as he claims that he doesn’t trust his baby brother when it comes to cooking and it’s best if he keeps an eye on the food that was on the stove.

And with that Taehyung shoos Hongjoong away, pushing him to take a shower and get dressed but not without Hongjoong barking back that it was him who made him get up in the first place. 

Their brothers and guests are gonna be home in an hour or two since Seokjin claimed he had to pass by somewhere before coming home but this gives him time to be alone with Jimin while they continue cooking and perhaps get to know each other.

“So, are you a college student?” Taehyung asks, sitting on the threshold of the door that leads to their backyard since Jimin was grilling meat and Taehyung was letting his soup simmer, keeping it warm so it’s nice and hot when his brothers come home 

“Oh no, I just graduated, I’m gonna be taking my bar exam in a few months but for now I just need something to do and make some money.” Taehyung nods, standing up and going towards him “I see, how come I’ve never seen you around before? I’ve lived here most of my life.” Taehyung comments, cutting up the meat that had been cooked and this makes Jimin chuckle.

“I used to live in Busan but since I went to school here for both high school and college, I’ve lived with Aunt since then.” the older nods, continuing to be of help but at the same time peeking at the time and checking his phone to see if any of his two older brothers had sent him a message because it won’t be long before they arrive.

“You’ve never really noticed me but I sure have always noticed you and about the crush thing, that’s also correct.” Jimin flashes him a sweet smile and Taehyung can’t help but blush at how bold he is. 

“I come over at times when your mom is alone because she says she likes my company and I make a mean cup of tea.” Taehyung feigns offense, claiming that he makes the best tea which makes the younger man raise his eyebrow “Well, how about we get together sometimes, I can make some tea for you and you can make one for me, see who really is the best.” Jimin challenges, winking afterwards as he closes the grill, bringing in the cooked food all while Taehyung is frozen in his spot, cheeks flushing before he slaps himself as a reminder that he has a boyfriend and that needs to shower and get dressed. 

Jimin can’t help but laugh to himself as he sets up the table and he feels a bump to his hip which causes him to look who it was 

“Ah Mrs. Kim, you are looking rather beautiful.” he compliments the older woman who smiles “I’m flattered Jimin, so, what were you and my Tae Bear talking about?” she asks curiously, smirking as she’s been trying to play matchmaker for her son and the neighbor across their house 

“Nothing major, just getting to know each other but thanks to you he knows about my crush on him.” He smiles politely before his eyes follow Taehyung who was walking running to the bathroom with his robe in hand 

“Well, wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Mrs. Kim quizzes, noticing how Jimin had a fond look towards Taehyung.

**═══════════════**

It wasn’t long before Jimin went home but not without flustering Taehyung a bit more and even scoring his phone number even though his mom was more than willing to give it to him. 

But Jimin wanted it to be organic, he didn’t want to pressure Taehyung into it but he didn’t fail in reminding him of their supposed meeting over some tea which intrigued Hyojin, teasing her child who promptly whines before hiding his face as they wait for time to pass.

“They’re here!” Hongjoong yells as he runs down the stairs as he sees the cab through the window “Oh gosh! They’re here already!” Hyojin gets up from her spot on the couch.

Hongjoong tugs at his Tae Tae Hyung as they run across the stone path of their front lawn which leads to the gate all while their mother watches them fondly, seeing some bits of their childhood innocence even though they’ve grown up exponentially.

Hongjoong opens the gate and is met with a man, perhaps equally as short as him and resembles a cat if he may add.

“You must be Hongjoong, the groom-to-be.” Hongjoong nods shyly before Taehyung extends his arm out “I’m Taehyung, finally we get to meet, Min Yoongi, right?” Yoongi takes his hand, shaking it lightly before acknowledging Namjoon’s mother who stood behind her sons.

“Yes, that would be me, Min Yoongi, it’s great to finally meet you, Ma’am.” 

Hyojin proceeds to ask where Namjoon is but Yoongi just shows them a pained smile before leading them to where his boyfriend is and Taehyung can’t help but sigh while Hongjoong looks at them with wide eyes and Hyojin just suppresses a chuckle.

“A little help, please?” Namjoon says awkwardly as he was confined to the passenger’s seat with a snickering Mingi behind him, looking rather menacing and that’s when Taehyung came to see that the chain of his necklace had been tangled around the exposed metal of the headrest and he quickly gets to it. 

There was some awkwardness but he needed to get it done, while Yoongi got hold of Mingi, making him help unload their luggage while scolding him for his behavior, telling him to apologize once they got inside the house, not only to Namjoon but his family as well.

They failed to notice another cab stop right behind theirs as they all helped Namjoon untangle the chains but at the end, he just ended up breaking the chain because he simply didn’t care as the chains were digging into his skin and just wanted to get off the car.

“What is the meaning of this, hm?”

Everyone turned their heads to Seokjin who was smiling, hands wrapped around another man’s arm as they’ve just gotten off their own cab and Namjoon smiles upon seeing his older brother, waving at him as he was still recovering from being confined while Yoongi tends to the irritated skin of his neck, promising to give him all the kisses in the world.

Hyojin was the first one to hug and kiss him, missing her first born so dearly before she gave Hongjoong the chance to embrace him too “Joongie! Oh gosh I missed you so much! You’re still as small as the last time I saw you!” Seokjin cups his baby brother’s cheeks, causing his lips to form into a pout as a string of giggles left his mouth and Hyojin turns to the dashing young man who came with him.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Hoseok nods “Finally, we meet each other.” she gushes, giving him a welcoming hug while Seokjin smiles proudly.

“I didn’t quite catch your name, young man.” Seokjin took the reins, introducing Hoseok to her and telling her that they’ve only been dating for a period of 6 months, hence why he’s never shared it to them.

After a few seconds, everyone moves inside the house where Yoongi introduces his son, Mingi to the family and Hyojin was quick to dote on him and the little one seemed to soften up to her at a snap of a finger which makes Namjoon gape while whining about he’s been trying to get on his good side for years now with little to no succession but his mom is immediately buddy-buddy with him.

“God I miss this house! I miss my room! I miss- Am I smelling Taehyung’s spicy beef soup?!” Seokjin screams and his excitement only grew when Taehyung confirms it, hugging his little brother, even jumping around and Taehyung tells him that he made it for him as their mom had requested it.

Hyojin had instructed everyone regarding their bedrooms and with some help from Hongjoong, they'd brought their luggage up the stairs while Hoseok beams at all the medals and trophies the brothers had displayed in the living room.

“That’s not even half of it, Hoseok.” Hyojin says proudly, getting hold of her eldest son as they went over to the little corner of the house. Their graduation photos were lined up on the wall, along with their diplomas and medals upon medals were stacked underneath them as well as ribbons.

“Oh Jinnie, I need your master’s diploma so we can put it up, okay?” Hoseok could see the nervous smile on Seokjin’s face but the eldest was oblivious to Namjoon and Taehyung’s stares at him as he claimed he left it back in Japan as it had slipped out of his mind because of how focused he was on Hongjoong’s engagement.

“Joon, where’s your masters degree from Washington State?” Yoongi asks, wrapping his arm around his waist “Oh, you finished it already Joon?” Hyojin asks with a surprised tone, turning to her second born and Namjoon waves it off telling Yoongi that she must have just forgotten and she quickly apologizes.

“No Joonbug, I remember, you told me already. Just send it to me so I can get it framed.” Namjoon nods, going over to where Hongjoong and Taehyung were, wanting a taste of the soup.

“How come you don’t have that many medals?” Mingi asks, looking intently under Taehyung’s section where he had a decent amount of awards ranging from all his years of high school and college but it wasn’t as many as his brothers, this question made Yoongi quickly apologizes for how rude the question came out.

“Why did you have to bring him along again?” Taehyung asks through his fake smile as he asks Namjoon who was equally stunted and the older just puts his arms over Taehyung and Hongjoong, taking them along with him to get to the dining area as he was growing hungry 

“Yoongi said it would be a good chance for Mingi and I to bond so here we are.”

There were a lot of catching up with each other as they ate their delicious lunch, as prepared by Taehyung with a little help from Jimin. Hyojin grew to adore Hoseok as she mentioned how his and Seokjin’s sense of humor made them the perfect couple. 

Questions were also asked towards Yoongi and he shared how he’s a Senior Manager in terms of Product Design, sharing how he met Namjoon at one of the business conventions he attended, where he thought Namjoon was quite intimidating but he’s nothing but a clumsy, stuttering mess when they went on their first date. 

This made Namjoon blush a little as Yoongi talked on and on about how amazing he is. 

Hyojin commends him for being great at his job, teasing him that he really should put a ring on Namjoon’s finger as they were both stable and of age and Yoongi agrees but also telling her that he’s willing to wait until Namjoon is ready, explaining the situation with his son and all.

After getting to know their guests, Hyojin turns to her eldest son who was stuffing his face with Taehyung’s food “Jinnie, is there an opening in your school?” His eyes grew wide and he felt Hoseok nudge at his calf with his foot. 

“Maybe you can put in a good word for our Taehyung.” This time it was Taehyung who cleared his throat as he told her that he’s perfectly okay where he is and he’s doing well in the university he’s in. 

“Well, looks like our Tae bear is happy where he is, Mom.” Seokjin laughs nervously and Hoseok slips a hand around his waist, patting the area as means of calming him down because he was starting to become obviously anxious in his tone but the only person Hyojin was looking at was Taehyung, so he’s sort of safe.

“Jin, you know that he could do better, he has so much potential and we could all do better.”

It wasn’t long before they all noticed her fond eyes over them and Namjoon was the one to notice, asking her what she was thinking and she reached over to pinch his cheek “It’s nothing Joonbug, it just reminded me of when you were all kids again. If it weren’t for Hongjoong getting married, you and Seokjin might not have come home at the same time.” 

A wide smile grew on Hongjoong’s face because it’s been a while since he’s been with all his brothers, being the youngest meant that he never really got to spend time with Seokjin nor Namjoon as they had left the country while he was about to enter college. 

So he didn’t have much guidance from them during the crucial years of growing out of his teens, he could have stuck to his Taehyung Hyung but he was also going through some stuff that time and he didn’t want to be a bother but he knows that they love him dearly and would have done everything to be with him. 

They were after all the ones who asked for him to be born and growing up he was always being doted upon, not once did a day go by without his brothers reminding him of how special he is and how he came along as a gift to complete the family. 

Whether it was his Seokjin Hyung making him lunch boxes everyday, his Namjoon Hyung taking him to school and picking him up right after or his Taehyung Hyung taking him to music events and museums which sparked his passion and the reason why he is where he is at that moment.

“That’s right Mom! So, it’s a good thing that I’m getting married, right?” Hongjoong pipes up playfully but this just makes the conversation flow back into seriousness as his older brothers grew silent. 

Seokjin was the first one to make a sound as he felt his younger brothers’ eyes on him, as if waiting to start the conversation, he clears his throat before speaking up; 

“Are you sure about this guy, Hongjoong?” he asks the youngest who was sitting the farthest from him “Of course Hyung, is there a problem?” he asks, there was still a smile on his face but at the same time he was nervous as to how his Hyung’s took the news. 

“Well, Taehyung said that you’ve only been together for almost a year,” Namjoon joins in “You’re too young Joong-ah, do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into? You’re only 22, if I may add.” Hongjoong’s lips curl into a pout as he looks at his Hyung. 

“Mom and Dad got married and they were younger than me.” he reasons out, looking over at their mom for some help “It was a different time Joongie, people were different then, your grandparents had different expectations for us and the economy was not the same as today.” 

Hyojin is happy that her youngest finally found someone that he feels like he could bury himself to but at the same time, she was scared because even she didn’t really know this Seonghwa kid and her son was so ready to somewhat sign his life to him, she also fears that problems might grow which could lead to a divorce at such a young age.

“I really do love him though and I don’t think that the length of our relationship isn’t really that important, think about it, there are a lot of couples who’ve been together for years and they still break up, some don’t want to commit to marriage but I am, I love him a lot.” Namjoon felt personally attacked by what Hongjoong said but he knew he wasn’t targeting him, it was just Hongjoong’s own perspective on how relationships have been working in that generation.

“I get your point Joong-ah, but why do you want to marry him right away? You still have a lot of time to get to know each other.” 

Hongjoong knew it was going to come up and he nibbles on his bottom lip, wanting to avoid his Namjoon Hyung’s eyes but he knows the older will scold him if he doesn’t speak while looking at him, deeming it as rude. 

“Seonghwa Hyung’s dad passed away not so long ago so it’s only him and his brothers as of now but he couldn’t really get his inheritance unless he gets married, that’s their father’s condition.” Hongjoong explains to them and this causes his brothers to shoot looks towards each other and he braces himself for the worse that’s to come. 

“I’m sorry what?” Seokjin coughs, patting his chest before getting a drink of soda while Hoseok pats his back.

“Hongjoong, doesn’t it seem odd, he could be using you to get that inheritance and divorce you, maybe even leave you with nothing.” Hongjoong’s mood grew glum as he starts picking on his fingers, his anxiousness growing 

“I’m not an idiot and I’m not blind, he loves me and I love him, it’s that simple.” 

Taehyung grew silent at the end, seeing the hurt expression on Hongjoong’s face so he decides to speak up on behalf of defending the baby “Well, what if they really do love each other?” 

There was a pause between them as he continued to eat “Also, Joongie is a big boy, he knows his rights and wrongs, he’s a smart kid and when something happens, he would know how to sort it out.” Taehyung defends and Seokjin scoffs “Oh please Tae Tae, you were just as against the marriage as we were when you first told us.” Taehyung looks at his Hyung with a stoic expression, as if warning him for being thrown under the bus.

“That was on that day because I was surprised but by the looks of it, he seems sure and let’s just not ruin it for him, it’s supposed to be the happiest weeks of his life..” Hongjoong thanks his Hyung quietly but it wasn’t long before Seokjin speaks up, running his hand through his hair out of frustration.

“Then what’s the point of him having a parent and 3 amazing older brothers if we won’t help him in situations as serious as this one. We’re here to make sure he makes the right decisions and correct the wrong ones.” 

Hongjoong was starting to bite at the flesh inside his cheek, his brothers were starting to make it seem like he’s someone who can’t make a decision for himself and it’s bothering him at that point.

“But why are you all so convinced that he is making a wrong choice?” Taehyung questions because he knows that they were starting to make him feel like Hongjoong is inadequate. 

“Didn’t he say that about Chan? He said he was sure and when he asked Chan if they could take it to the next step, Chan ended up revealing that he was going back to Australia and couldn’t really see the point of having a long-distance relationship because he might stay there forever and Hongjoong doesn’t want to leave Seoul.” 

Namjoon reminds the family, he’s known to be quite blunt and honest that he doesn’t even see the expression on Hongjoong’s face when he brings up such a painful moment for him, as much as he disliked Chan at that point, they truly loved each other and being left like that was a bitch.

“Oh come on Hyung, that was Chan, this is Seonghwa and they are vastly different people and you know how our Joongie here always wants a happy ending.”

Taehyung tries to sway the topic of the conversation because he was fearful of how Hongjoong would take all of it in and he knows how sensitive he can be at times but since everything was taking on a different route, they failed to notice that Hongjoong has slipped away from the table with only their mom noticing.

“When you’re lucky enough to find love then why not?” Taehyung says nonchalantly and Namjoon raises a brow “So, it’s okay to disregard your family for love, is that what you’re saying?” he had some sarcasm in his tone as his eyes were glued to Taehyung and everyone in the table grew quiet as their looks shot between the both of them 

“Yes, if that kind of love gives you genuine happiness.” 

“Even if that happiness hurts other people? Is that it, Taehyung?”

Taehyung felt a lump on his throat form, this was one of the things that he feared would happen, yes, it happened years ago but it left so much damage between his and Namjoon’s relationship that there was no possible way to bury it.

“Are we still talking about Hongjoong?” Hyojin questions and none of her kids answered, avoiding each others’ gazes “You all have good points in terms of the situation but the person who needs to hear it the most has already walked out.” 

Everyone turns their heads to see the empty spot that Hongjoong was seated in and Seokjin lets out a sigh, standing up because he knows that their mom will tell them to fix the situation, so he takes the upper hand as he wrangles up his remaining brothers and drags them out to where he knew Hongjoong was most likely at.

Seokjin takes the lead as he peaks through one of the hiding spots that he’d made with Hongjoong when they were kids, he was the only who knows about it and through the years, neither Namjoon nor Taehyung noticed it.

“What the fuck?” Namjoon tilts his head when Seokjin opens the closet door and behind his old clothes is another small door that has been left ajar with soft lights coming from inside “Has this been here all this time?” he asks and Seokjin just hushes him before opening it completely and peeking at their little Hongjoong who was pouting, arms wrapped around his legs as he brought them up to his chest and Seokjin crawls inside the sizable room which could only really hold him and Hongjoong. 

“Baby, Hyungs are sorry.” he cups his cheek while Namjoon and Taehyung sit outside the open door to get a good look at him. 

“You know how we’re your brothers and we’re just really overprotective when it comes to you since you’re our baby brother.” Hongjoong doesn’t look at his Hyung, keeping his eyes on the dusty floor since he was still feeling saddened by how everything turned out, their reunion was supposed to be sweet and happy but it just made him feel like he was being cornered. 

“It’s just that we don’t know this person and we’re looking out for you.” Taehyung calls out, poking his head in “But I promise you that we will try to get to know him so we can also see what you saw in him.” Hongjoong just nods, not a single word coming out of his mouth as he wants to hear all of them apologize.

“I just want to make sure that you aren’t making a big mistake, this is going to be a big shift in your life, you know, it won’t just be you anymore.” Namjoon reaches in, pinching his cheek and Seokjin smiles a bit 

“Are you still mad at Hyungs?” he asks in a playful manner, knowing how Hongjoong isn’t one who gets upset for too long and it didn’t take long before Taehyung reaches in, dragging him out by the leg which made Hongjoong instantly burst into laughter, telling him to let go but he gets engulfed in a hug by all his brothers, getting kisses here and there, a few ruffles to the hair before they let him go.

“Just please try to control yourselves when we meet his family, please? For me.” 

**═══════════════**

As they promised their baby brother, they all opted to behave when it came to meeting Seonghwa’s family for dinner. Taehyung even went ahead and baked them a cake with some help from Jimin who surprises him every time as to how talented he is in terms of culinary skills.

The cake they baked was strawberry, since Hongjoong shared that Seonghwa likes them a lot, Seokjin came to be of help because he likes to bake too but he ended up picking at the fresh strawberries that Jimin had cut up to be used as a topping, which initially caused Taehyung to push him out of the kitchen because he’s going to end up snacking on the ingredients and he will be to blame if they fall short. Hyojin commends her son for doing something nice, not only for Seonghwa’s family but for Hongjoong as well, even though she knows that all three of them had hesitations upon meeting Seonghwa’s family. 

Hoseok was the first one to comment about how they were going up the hilltop residences that were only for those who have a high status in the economy. Namjoon ends up questioning Hongjoong as to just how rich his fiance is to be living in such an area and it also brings up some suspicion to the other two brothers who studied the area. Houses upon houses that had high walls and lush trees, bamboos, and whatnot to hide it from the outside world, they were of a variety of designs, ranging from modern to traditional, there were even some that were inspired by western architecture.

Seokjin’s jaw dropped upon seeing the house that Hongjoong mentioned is his childhood home, Hongjoong took the lead, ringing their doorbell and it wasn’t long before they were escorted inside by the housekeeper and there the family got to see more of the lot. 

As they ascended up the stone steps, they were met with a large lawn, the grass were green and the trees were lush with the sprinklers turned on to keep them from drying out in the summer heat but what made them grow intimidated was the marvelous modern design of the house which made Taehyung whistle at the sleek design. 

It also piqued Namjoon and Yoongi’s interest since Namjoon was one for anything modern yet held a touch of earthy designs and Yoongi always had a love for interior design as well as architecture. 

When the main front door opened, Hongjoong was met with Yeosang who smiles brightly upon seeing him and his family, pulling him into a tight hug as he tells the housekeeper that he’ll take care of them from then on, telling her to check up on Yunho, Wooyoung, and Seonghwa if they were ready to come down..

“Come in, come in!” He opens the doors wider and leads them to the living room where he had some food set as well as drinks.

“I didn’t know what your family might like so I sort of went all out.” he giggles before accepting the cake from Taehyung, letting him know that it looks good and that Seonghwa will be happy to see something strawberry-based. The variety of finger foods entices Mingi, eyes widening as his mouth watered at all the macarons that were calling for him and he ends up running towards the table 

“Mingi-ah!” Yoongi calls for him, wanting to scold him for being rude and to remind him that it wasn’t their house but Yeosang tells him it’s okay and to let him be, sharing to him that his son is exactly the same and it was no big deal.

Taehyung can’t help but look at the blonde, he had a soft expression on his face and his light brown eyes really made him stand out, as well as the rose petal-like birthmark on the left side of his eye, he wasn’t dressed the way he expected him to be since he was just in a plain lavender sweater as well as a pair of jeans and adorable fuzzy slippers. 

“Ah, I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself! I forgot that only Hongjoong knows me.” He blushes in embarrassment, covering his face before giggling as he stood up straight, facing the family who was sitting down on their couches. 

“I’m Yeosang and I am so happy to finally meet you, Hongjoong is such a delight, so sweet, and I promise you that our family will take care of him well.” Yeosang bows politely before almost getting knocked to the ground when a pair of arms wrapped around his legs.

“Daddy, am hungry!” The little bear cub of a boy pipes up and Yeosang clicks his tongue, looking down at him as he pouted, looking cute in the bear overalls that Yunho chose. 

“Jongho, Darling, we have guests over, be polite.” He takes him off his legs and makes him stand in front of him, the little one waddling as he smiles at the new people in front of his eyes, apart from his Hongjoong Hyung of course. 

“I apologize for our son’s behavior, this is Jongho.” 

Everyone coos at the rosy-cheeked boy before he is whisked away by Mingi, bringing him to the table where there were snacks and Yeosang thanks the boy, asking who’s son it was and Yoongi, as well as Namjoon, raised their hands and he hoped that they could be good friends.

“Yunho and Wooyoung will be down shortly, I hope you don’t mind waiting.” Hyojin tells him that it’s alright, asking him to sit with them but Yeosang politely declines, opting to get his husband and brother-in-law because he didn’t want to keep them waiting any longer, especially since dinner was going to be ready soon.

“He seems sweet.” Taehyung points out and Namjoon agrees, commenting that he hopes the rest of the family will be like him “And ridiculously hot if I may add, Hongjoong, why don’t you marry him!” Seokjin jokes and Hongjoong slaps his arm, telling him that he can’t just do that. 

“Love, he just said that he’s going to get his husband, you wouldn’t want your baby brother to be a homewrecker, right?” Hoseok pinches his cheek and Seokjin shrugs, gushing about how adorable Yeosang is and Jongho too, pointing out how he was getting along with Mingi, the older of the two was making him giggle by feeding him some blueberries and macarons, it made Namjoon’s heart warm, seeing a side of Mingi which he rarely saw but he was hopeful that in the future, they can have a connection too.

The wait wasn’t that long before they hear Yeosang’s voice coming from where the staircase was located and with it was another foreign voice to them and they all stood up to be respectful.

“Finally! We meet at last, welcome to our home!” 

A tall man, perhaps taller than Namjoon approaches them with Yeosang’s hands wrapped around his arm. He was more dressed up than Yeosang as he was in a dark grey suit and a pin-stripped button up shirt underneath, much like Yeosang, his hair was blonde but it was more on the platinum side with his dark roots showing up and Seokjin can’t help but whisper about how ridiculously handsome everyone has been, earning a pinch from Namjoon and reminding him to behave because they were there to meet the family not gush about how everyone is attractive. 

The man immediately hugs Hongjoong and the brothers can’t help but snicker at how small their brother looked “Yunho-ssi, good morning.” the man grimaces as he ruffles Hongjoong’s hair 

“Joong, I told you that you can call me Hyung, we’ve known each other long enough.” Hongjoong laughs before nodding, turning to introduce Yunho to his family.

“I’m Kim Hyojin, Hongjoong’s mother.” 

The light of the family introduces herself, shaking hands with the man. 

“Welcome to our home Mrs. Kim, I’m Yunho and you’ve already met my husband, Yeosang,” he refers to the blonde next to him who nods, waving in a tiny way “And of course our little monster, Jongho.” he gestures over to the small boy who was sharing his toys with Mingi.

“Ah Hyung, let me introduce you to my big brothers.” Yunho nods, turning to the 3 men who situated themselves behind Hongjoong, towering over him like walls as if they were his guards but Yunho understood because it’s how he and Wooyoung are towards their youngest.

“This is my Taehyung Hyung,” he gestures to his brother who politely puts his hand out, to shake Yunho’s hand as well as Yeosang’s. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard from Hongjoong here that not only are you a teacher but an assistant director as well.” Taehyung nods, sharing to him some of the films he’s worked on which impressed Yunho, letting him know that he will check it out when he has the chance. 

“If you ever get the chance, he’s been quite the workaholic and once he comes home, he just eats and sleeps but I for one will check them out because I’ve been working from home lately.” Yeosang glares playfully at his husband and Taehyung laughs softly, thanking him for even thinking about checking out his work.

“This is Seokjin Hyung, he’s the oldest and his boyfriend, Hoseok Hyung.” Yunho nods, shaking their hand “You’re the teacher located in Japan, right?” Yeosang asks and with a gulp, Seokjin nods.

“That must be amazing, considering how proficient you have to be in the language, I’m learning it as of now and it would be great if we could meet there soon and you can show us around.” Yeosang says with glittering eyes and Seokjin froze but thankfully Hoseok was there to rescue him.

“We’d be delighted to show you around! It’s just that I barely see my Jinnie here since he’s always busy with training and seminars but we’ll try to schedule around it.” 

He reasons out with ease and he feels Seokjin squeeze his hand before mouthing a _“Thank you”_ to him when the couple turns away.

“And this is Namjoon Hyung and Yoongi Hyung.” Namjoon puts his hand out, shaking it “The one from Washington, let me guess, you already have a high-rank in the establishment you work in?” Yunho quizzes and Namjoon nods, asking how he could tell. 

“I could tell, you ooze with professionalism.” Yoongi chuckles, telling his boyfriend to loosen up a bit since they weren’t at the workforce, they’re just going to be having dinner.

“Ah yes, I’m Namjoon, I am the head of the human resource department.” Yunho commends how intelligent the whole family is before turning to Yoongi “I’m Min Yoongi, Namjoon’s boyfriend and that’s my son over there, playing with your son, his name is Mingi.”

They were still in the middle of talking when Yeosang’s phone goes off and he rolls his eyes, showing it to Yunho who chuckled, kissing his cheek 

“I’m gonna have to warn you about my brother, he’s a bit of a diva and loves to make a statement but he’s great once you get to know him.” 

The Kim Brothers shared some looks before they heard the sound of footsteps from the stairs and like a model on a runway came another man, decked out in a leopard print coat, shining necklaces wrapped around his neck and an array of diamond earrings on his pierced ears.

Seokjin scoffs, knowing that this might be the one who isn’t the most humble and he was praying that the one Hongjoong is going to marry won’t be this person because he’d rather claw his eyes out than to see his baby brother marry a brat.

“Bonjour à tous! Welcome to our humble abode!” he opens his arms to hug Hongjoong and Namjoon almost dies at the thought of the fur, if it was real or faux and he was desperately hoping that it is faux fur.

“I’m Wooyoung and before you ask, I am widowed, at such a young age if I may add, so I’m very much free.” Wooyoung says with fluidity and confidence in his voice.

“Uh, what happened to your husband?” Taehyung asks, wanting to be sympathetic but Wooyoung just hums, winking at him and at the same time looking at him like he was some type of meal 

“Nothing you can prove.” 

Namjoon immediately pulls his younger brother back as if to protect him from the new man they met and he immediately shares a look with Seokjin, knowing that he was also harboring some suspicions about what they just heard, whether it was a joke or not, it was worrying to them as to what kind of family is Hongjoong going to be marrying into.

“Oh, Wooyoung Hyung, where’s Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asks after Wooyoung kisses his cheek 

“No need to look for me Joongie.” 

The older Kim brothers immediately braced themselves for how this person looks and acts since he’s the one Hongjoong is engaged to.

“Speaking of the devil, the devil is here,” Yeosang jokes, turning to the sound of his voice “Way to make me feel underdressed Hwa.” 

He comments as the tall man comes into the frame, much like Yeosang, he had blonde hair, it was tousled and wavy, his features were sharp yet his eyes were soft once it landed on Hongjoong and Taehyung whispers to his Seokjin Hyung how he was decked out in all Gucci, from his earrings, the blazer and the shoes.

“Our Seonghwa descends from a line of beautiful people and old money so he needs to look the part, not my fault you’re blood isn’t blue like ours.” Wooyoung snarks at Yeosang who raises a brow, tongue poking at his cheek as Yunho tells him to calm down and just let it go, reminding him that they only need to be around each other for a few weeks before Wooyoung goes back to his private home in Jeju.

“Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted by my dear brother-in-law, this is our dear Seonghwa, the little prince of our family.” 

The Kims and the Parks were all sat in the formal dining area of the family as they ate the delicious dinner that Yeosang had prepared. Taehyung had mentioned that they had housekeepers to do it for him but Yeosang shared that he’s a rather hands-on husband while also working a job, not only with keeping things intact in their home but also as a parent to Jongho. 

The three Kim’s were curious as to what Yeosang had to go through to be with Yunho since there were always snarky remarks coming from Wooyoung here and there, making them question themselves if Hongjoong will also experience that from the second eldest of the Park’s.

Hongjoong has tuned out most of the conversation as he was invested in Seonghwa and the older was too, since they haven’t really seen each other ever since Hongjoong’s brothers came home but Seonghwa is very much understanding. 

Seonghwa was playing with his sweetheart’s hands underneath the table while Hongjoong had his head leaned on his shoulder, listening to what Seonghwa was saying to him rather than listening to all the preparations being held for their wedding.

“We should visit the location before the wedding, it’s truly divine and with my work, everything will be much more beautiful,” he boasts “It’s going to be a beach wedding, since Hongjoong and Hwa met in the sandy coasts of Saipan, what better way to commemorate it, don’t worry about the hotels and whatnot because this wedding is my gift to Seonghwa.” Seokjin just nods, taking a big gulp of the expensive wine poured out for them, pointing out that it’s a nice idea as it is summer and the beaches are beautiful at that time. 

“And everyone will be in high fashion clothing,” This makes Namjoon choke on his wine, asking if he heard it right “Well of course, I designed it myself and anything to make Seonghwa’s wedding beautiful.” He shows them the sketches that he’d done for their suits as well as Hyojin’s dress and she speaks up on behalf of her children who were just as astonished by the sound of luxurious clothing as it could come off as too much and they wouldn’t want to upstage Seonghwa nor Hongjoong.

“Ah, Wooyoung-ah, isn’t that a little too much? We do come from a simple family.” She says with a gentle tone, careful not to upset the eager man but Yeosang snorts, eyes glued to his food as he makes a comment aimed towards Wooyoung

“This is why Yunho and I got married in secret because of Youngie’s rather expensive taste and habit of taking over.” 

This earns him a glare from the man as he wasn’t one to back down without getting another word out 

“Oh please, you got married in secret because this family didn’t take kindly to your status, I’m sure Hyung told you all about how he was almost cut out of the family because of you.” 

Everyone could feel the tension between the two of them and it made Yunho sigh, telling his brother to lay off since that is all in the past, therefore, they should not dwell on it nor bring it up ever again. He reminds them that they were talking about Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s marriage and not his and Yeosang’s relationship, also reminding him that there were children among their midst.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes as he turns towards the worried expression of the family, putting up a smile as if he wasn’t just making rude remarks towards his brother-in-law. 

“Do not fret Mrs. Kim, Yunho and I are already taking care of the suits and your dress, I’m not only a model but a fashion designer as well so you are in good hands and all Hongjoong had to do was send me photos and I already know your measurements.” He smiles sweetly towards Hongjoong who just shoots him an awkward smile because he didn’t know that Wooyoung was gonna do that, he just thought that he wanted to see his family.

“So from what I’m hearing, you’re shouldering the expenses? Am I correct or not?” Seokjin questions and this time Yunho nods “Yes, we’re taking care of everything, Seonghwa initially wanted something simple but simple is not in my vocabulary and money isn’t an issue, at least for us it isn’t.” Yunho hushes Wooyoung because he saw the offense written in Seokjin’s face and sometimes he just wished that his brother knows when to stop but apparently he doesn’t.

“So, for us it’s an issue? Is that it?” the oldest of the Kim’s challenges and Hoseok pats his back, telling him to keep his cool because the annoyance laced in his voice was getting too obvious. 

Wooyoung chuckles, waving his finger as he clicks his tongue “I never said that, Seokjin-ssi.” Wooyoung leans forward as he looks at him dead in the eye which alarms Namjoon and Taehyung 

“But of course, you can think about it starting from now,” Yunho’s brows crease at what his brother could have meant and his eyes widen when he pulls out a folder, sliding it in front of the confused Hongjoong.

“Wooyoung Hyung!” Seonghwa gasped upon seeing what was inside and Yeosang was quick to take a peek, judging by his husband’s expression, he had no prior knowledge to what Wooyoung planned 

“Hongjoong, I’m so sorry, I had no idea he was going to bring this up.” Seonghwa profusely apologizes before shooting his brother a glare who was unfazed, merely shrugging at him as a response

“Hush Seonghwa,” Yunho can only rub his temples at how Wooyoung was already starting a discourse between them but he knows how fiercely protective Wooyoung is of Seonghwa, hence why he was going about what he was doing but he was somewhat taking a step too far.

“Hongjoong, I hope you understand, you know that you haven’t really made a name for yourself in the industry and I fear that you might not be able to support the type of lifestyle Seonghwa has.” 

The producer felt small at how he was viewed and he can feel what Yeosang had warned him about when it came to Wooyoung but it wasn’t only that, he can feel his brothers and his mom boring holes into him when they realized what were they making him sign.

A little part of himself wished that he listened to Yeosang that he and Seonghwa should have just gotten married in secret but there’s nothing they can really do at that moment because he was backed up into a wall.

“Excuse me,” Namjoon raises his hand up, making the attention turn to him because he couldn’t accept that his baby brother was basically being pressured to sign a prenuptial agreement. 

“What do you think my brother is going to do to your brother? Use him for his money? Or is it the other way around so your brother can claim his inheritance and God knows what he’s going to do with it.” He questions, voice dropping an octave as he didn’t like it when his brother is being looked down on, especially by people who have no idea how hard he’s been working in terms of his passion for music.

“Ah Hyung, it’s okay, my intentions with Seonghwa Hyung are pure and he knows that I’m not that type of person.” 

Seonghwa looks fondly at his fiance, whispering out another apology before kissing his cheek and holding his hand tightly, letting him know that he knows Hongjoong from the inside and out, even if they’ve only been together for a short amount of time.

**═══════════════**

Upon arriving to their own home after the tension-filled dinner, Namjoon was the first one to get inside along with a sleeping Mingi in his arms, the little one having fell asleep during the ride back and coincidentally in Namjoon’s lap, the act made Yoongi coo before he opts to take him to their room as it looks like Seokjin needs to talk to him regarding what happened, seeing as he was seething the entire ride home. 

“I’ll be up in a bit, I love you.” Namjoon gives Yoongi a kiss on his lips before passing Mingi on to him and Hoseok also follows them up, getting close to Yoongi as well as they shared a few jokes here and there about Namjoon and Seokjin being somewhat the same in terms of getting upset.

“I hate that Wooyoung kid, he’s such a snob! Yunho and Yeosang are somewhat okay, I don’t know about Seonghwa yet but my God I wanted to punch Wooyoung in the throat!” Seokjin screams, throwing his blazer into the couch and plopping down, massaging his temples as he finally got to yell out his frustrations.

“God and the pre-nup, does he really think we’re gonna steal their money?” Taehyung points out, kicking his shoes off and stretching his feet, sitting on the floor next to the couch Seokjin was occupying “Oh please, I feel it in my left tit that their money is from doing shady shit, old money my ass.” Seokjin drawled out, sitting back up as Namjoon sat down on the arm chair, crossing his legs, his stance much like whenever someone upsets him during a meeting for their ignorance.

“Boys, I know you’re all upset but at the very least, let’s give Seonghwa a chance, from what I could see, he’s a little shy and he seems to only open up to Hongjoong, he seems kind and his brothers are too.” Hyojin diffuses them, thankful that Hongjoong had stayed behind to go to Seonghwa’s apartment so he wouldn’t have to hear their complaints regarding Seonghwa’s family. 

“Yunho and Yeosang, definitely but Wooyoung? He’s the poster child for a spoiled brat.” Taehyung points out with a sarcastic chuckle and his older brothers nod in agreement with Seokjin even commenting that he’d love to snatch up sweet little Yeosang away from them.

While Namjoon points out how Wooyoung was eyeing Taehyung from top to bottom as if he was ready to devour him, observing how Wooyoung kept throwing glances towards Taehyung, even winking at him when they made eye contact.

“Regardless of how they behaved, they are still the family of Hongjoong’s fiance and he wants to be part of their family too and for Seonghwa to be part of ours. So, let’s just respect it, okay?” 

She kissed each of them on the crown of their heads before telling them to get some rest since it was quite a long day.

Namjoon was the first to stand up, wanting to get some rest but Seokjin blocked his way as he stood up 

“We have to stop this wedding. Let’s meet in the kitchen in 10 minutes, I just need to get out of these clothes and do my skincare.” 

And that’s how they found themselves in the kitchen, dressed in somewhat matching pajamas that were made for them by their mom when they were young that miraculously still fit, drinking coffee and eating some cookies that Taehyung baked earlier that day.

“So what are we gonna do?” Seokjin taps his lips with the spoon as he thinks of something to use against the Park’s, to prevent Hongjoong from marrying far too early. 

“I’m pretty sure that they’ve been dealing with some shady business,” he takes a sip of his coffee while Taehyung just listens to him, playing with the marshmallows on his hot chocolate, not really wanting to absorb more caffeine because he wanted to sleep early. 

“It’s obvious that they did not start out rich and a family doesn’t get rich that fast if they didn’t do anything shady.” Seokjin points out and Taehyung’s curiosity grew 

“What kind of businesses do they have?” 

“Several actually but one of their most profitable ones are a chain of spas which are exclusively for men.” Namjoon speaks up which peaks Seokjin’s suspicions and he shows them photos, as well as reviews as they were raving about how it always ends with a _“happy ending”_ and there had been numerous controversies regarding establishments like that over the years. 

“I knew it! They’re dealing with some illegal shit!” Seokjin claps his hands at the information they found but Namjoon shakes his head at how Seokjin immediately jumped into conclusions

“You don’t know it Hyung, you don’t really have any evidence if you’re thinking about what I’m thinking.” Taehyung nods at Namjoon’s reply, claiming that he has a point.

“What if one of us gets married, you know, so that Hongjoong will give way to his older brothers.” Taehyung suggests playfully, explaining how Hongjoong has always been one who’s considerate “I’m out, Hoseok and I have only been together for half a year, it’s either you or Namjoon.” Seokjin answers with a mouthful which made Namjoon look up from his phone. 

“You can do it Tae Tae.” Seokjin encourages and the younger leans back into his chair, surprised as to why he was one of the candidates “Why me?” he questions, seeing as his relationship isn’t really the most stable one by a long-shot. 

“Namjoon Hyung can do it, Yoongi is so ready to marry him.” 

The second eldest chuckles before claiming that it won’t work as they only have 3 weeks before the wedding is happening, so it would be no use.

“I love Hongjoong but I’m not going to rush into marrying Yoongi just to stop him from rushing into his.” He momentarily looks down into his phone before looking back up at Taehyung 

“Unless Taehyung is willing to do it but we all know that Jungkook isn’t ready for that kind of commitment.” Taehyung felt his chest ache at what Namjoon said but he’s right, he is after all Jungkook’s ex and Taehyung knew that Namjoon still had a place in his heart. 

“Well, since you’re bringing up shit about our past, let me just point something out,” Seokjin clears his throat, wanting to keep the atmosphere light and to lessen the tension “If we bring back the past, we might shake up the present. Seonghwa is the present and Chan is the past.” He points his finger at Namjoon, telling him to see if he can see what Chan is up to and to contact him so he can stop the wedding. 

The second Kim rolls his eyes at the idea, muttering about how stupid it was, much like the previous plan. 

“I object to that idea Hyung, let me remind you that Chan is in Australia and do you honestly think that Hongjoong is gonna take him back after what had happened?” 

So they were stuck and somewhat back to square one, so Taehyung excuses himself, opting to get some air as he felt a little suffocated, especially after what Namjoon said which caused Seokjin to sigh, looking at Namjoon who also does the same before he carries on explaining to his Hyung that the best thing they can do at the moment is give Hongjoong options and show him what he could be missing out on if he marries Seonghwa at an early age.

While Taehyung gets out of their front door, he opt to go to a convenience store and get himself some ice cream to relieve the pain growing in his chest, it was something their dad always did whenever he noticed his son’s being pouty and sad.

“And where might you be going?” he jumps at Jimin’s voice, looking up at the roof and seeing him on the edge of it with a book in his hand while munching on an apple.

“How about you, huh? What are you doing up the roof?” Taehyung throws back and Jimin smiles before disappearing into the tree next to the roof and climbing down, landing flawlessly over the fence which amazed Taehyung, clapping his hands and complimenting him for how clean he landed.

“I was doing some studying, where are you running off to?” Jimin asks, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, throwing the core of the apple on the trash can outside their gate 

“Just want some ice cream or something.” He answers making Jimin hum “How about I make you some tea and I know that I bought ice cream earlier today.” he points out and it made Taehyung’s lips curl up into a small smile “I can’t really say no to free food, can I?” 

With that Jimin giggles, inviting him inside the house so he can get out of the cold breeze and be safe.

“So, how is the whole wedding fiasco?” Jimin asks, scooping some of the vanilla ice cream into a bowl for Taehyung who was sat on their counter stool, rocking back and forth while waiting “Well, it’s a disaster and Seokjin Hyung is finding a way to stop the wedding.” he answers, bringing the cup of strawberry and green tea to his lips 

“You don’t like Seonghwa? I’ve found him quite a delight whenever I happen upon him when he picks Hongjoong up.” Jimin explains, adding some whipped cream and chocolate chips to the frozen treat “You’ve met him?” the younger nods, sitting across from him as he slid the bowl towards Taehyung. 

“A couple of times, when your mom invited me for tea, he’s quite shy but he’s sweet.” Taehyung could only nod before talking about his family, more specifically, Wooyoung.

His whole rant just made Jimin giggle behind his hand while Taehyung kept whining that it isn’t funny and that he doesn’t want his brother to be associated with them but it only made Jimin laugh harder at him, telling him that his brother is in good hands, specifically in Seonghwa’s hands. 

Taehyung feels the weight on his chest subside as he didn’t really know who to talk to regarding his frustrations, he couldn’t really rant to his boyfriend about it as it would only cause them to fight, so it was nice to have someone who was listening to him for once.

Hongjoong sighs as he watches the city underneath them, all the lights that were starting to turn off and the cars becoming less and less in the streets as he was in deep thought. 

He feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist as well as a kiss on the crook of his neck “Are you okay Love?” Seonghwa asks, nuzzling further into him and Hongjoong nods, raising the glass of wine to his lips before pulling away from him so they can look at each other face to face as he can never get enough of Seonghwa’s beauty.

“I’m sorry for the way Woo Hyung acted earlier.” His fiance apologizes, holding his free hand and bringing them up to his lips, genty kissing them “It’s okay Hwa, they just got surprised, not just with how we’re getting married soon and well, they got overwhelmed by your family.” 

Seonghwa’s lips turned into a pout as Hongjoong caressed his unblemished cheeks, pinching them slightly, not enough to hurt him “You know how much I love you, right?” the older nods and Hongjoong puts his glass down on the table as he pulls Seonghwa’s body closer, somewhat making him sit on his lap which instantly made the blonde blush, covering his cheeks which caused his oversized t-shirt to slip down his shoulder.

“I want nothing more than to marry you, Hwa, you’re the only person I’ll bury myself to.” Seonghwa nods, he was still feeling a tad guilty for how Wooyoung acted, seeing as Hongjoong comes from a simple family but his brother just wanted the best for him and to protect him, just like how Hongjoong’s brothers were protecting their own, so he completely understands if Hongjoong’s brothers feel some sort of distaste towards him but it will never change the way he looks at his beautiful butterfly.

“That was the first time I’ve ever seen Yeosang so snappy, I’m quite shocked,” Hongjoong comments, only ever seeing him as soft, gentle, and adorable, going to a maximum when he’s with Jongho. 

“Yeah, Wooyoung somewhat brings out the worst in him.” Seonghwa softly chuckles before nipping at Hongjoong’s jaw “Reminds me of my own brothers sometimes.” he says playfully before combing through Seonghwa’s damp hair, studying his beautiful face as he asks himself how he his childish wish upon a shooting star came true, he experienced some heartache at first but it did lead him to meet Seonghwa. 

“Did you know that Yeosang used to be Yunho’s tutor?” Hongjoong shakes his head, raising a brow “Yeah, it was back when he was in high school, it was kind of the only way their different social statuses could have met.” Seonghwa shares, looking at every freckle in Hongjoong’s cheek as he noticed him staring at him too. 

“Wooyoung also like Yeosang but Yunho got the upperhand and asked Yeosang out first, it caused somewhat of a rift between Yeosang and Wooyoung rather than Yunho and Wooyoung, so the status wasn’t really the only reason why Wooyoung is somewhat a little hostile towards him.” 

Hongjoong was immediately reminded of the Namjoon, Taehyung and Jungkook pain fest. 

He was very torn when that situation happened because he loved both of his brothers but it was painful to see how his Tae Hyung felt like he had no one to defend him and that was his Hyung’s greatest downfall. 

Hongjoong saw it all, how he took the role of being the eldest for a bit as Taehyung was too broken, his Seokjin Hyung wasn’t with them and his Namjoon Hyung also left. 

But Hongjoong was okay with it as it also triggered something in Taehyung to be responsible and be the man of the house after the ordeal and ever since then he’s never gone back to how he used to be.

“I bet you didn’t tell them where I’m gonna be using my inheritance?” Seonghwa asks, pouring himself a glass as he gets off Hongjoong’s lap “I wanted it to be a surprise but they somewhat look at it as you using me but isn’t it the other way around?” Hongjoong jokes, tying his hair up and it made Seonghwa gasp 

“I mean technically we are using each other but we love each other, none of that arrangement shit.” The younger man giggles as he gets fed by some pomegranate seeds “Once we wed, I’m taking you to Europe so you can see all the countries you want to see and when we get back, we can finally get started on building your own music company, I know that Jisung and Changbin are all set to help you out and I can also get the chance to pursue my own hobby in videography, maybe your Tae Hyung can even help me, we can work together and grow together.” Seonghwa assures which made Hongjoong’s heart spike up. 

He’s wanted nothing more than to get out of the company he’s under, same goes for Jisung and Changbin since they all feel like they’re being played by how low they are getting paid for all the hard work they put into the music they’re selling. 

He was surprised when Seonghwa promised to help him grow his own company, he thought his then-boyfriend was joking but Seonghwa shared that he also needed something to venture on in terms of business, much like his brothers and what better way than to create one where they are passionate about.

“Your talents need to be recognized Joong, your name needs to be out there along with the best people and I want to be able to help you with fulfilling your dream.” Hongjoong made a high pitched noise which made Seonghwa laugh as he knew his sensitive self was going to cry again and he wasn’t wrong, his fiance had tears flowing down his rosy cheeks as he slapped Seonghwa playfully for making him cry.

“I love you, asshole.” Hongjoong sniffles, continuing to eat the pomegranate seeds and Seonghwa smiles sweetly as he kisses his cheek “I love you too, big baby.”

**═══════════════**

Seokjin woke up with a lightbulb hanging over his head that morning but when he turned to tell Taehyung all about it, he found that he wasn’t alone. 

A smirk crawls up into his lips, getting up from his bed as he made his way towards their sleeping figures, lifting the blanket off “Wake the fuck up!” 

Taehyung was the first to flinch awake, eyes trying to adjust to the bright sunlight and he almost fell off the bed when he saw Jimin curled up beside him “Hyung! What is the matter with you?” Taehyung hits him with the pillow which causes Jimin to stir and whine, he caresses his hair like that of a kitten before cooing at him. 

“Oh no, Jimin gets back to sleep bubs.” 

“Oh so you finally broke up with your boyfriend?” Seokjin quizzes, still watching Taehyung tuck Jimin under the covers as he shakes his head “No, I’m still very much with him, thank you very much.” The younger answers sarcastically as he moves over to lie down on Seokjin’s bed.

“What did you wanna say?” Taehyung asked, hugging his pillow as he tries not to fall asleep “Oh my goodness-” 

“What happened? I heard Jin Hyung yell.” Namjoon comes in, just as sleepy as Taehyung and the younger Kim just points at his brother who was standing up with his hands on his hips but that wasn’t the only thing Namjoon sees. 

“Who is that on your bed?” he points and Taehyung waves it off, telling him to just let him sleep because they were somewhat up all night talking before finding their way into Taehyung’s bed.

“Alright, Jin Hyung, what happened?” Namjoon yawns, plopping next to Taehyung on the bed 

“I am so smart!” 

Seokjin boasts as he paces around, all while Namjoon and Taehyung were just wishing to get back to sleep because it was far too early to hear another episode of Seokjin Hyung being confidently smart. 

“I remember what you said giving our sweet Joongie options and I’ve thought about it, Hongjoong only fell for Seonghwa because he lacked options, right? But now that we’re here, let’s give him all the options!” 

Due to the power and volume of his voice, Seokjin causes Jimin to wake up and Taehyung immediately hops back to his own bed. 

“How about I take you home Min?” Jimin just lets out a small yawn, wanting to answer but Seokjin had different ideas 

“Wait! No! We might need him for my plan.” Seokjin comments, making him stay back down as Taehyung protectively wraps his arms around him, all while Namjoon smiles at how protective he was over him.

“Seeing as we haven’t been home for years and I know that Taehyung has abstained from going to clubs,” Seokjin turns to Jimin with a sly smile “Do you know any clubs in the area, not the shady ones but somewhere fun.” 

The younger’s eyes went wide as he was not pulled into the situation but nonetheless he answered “I- Yeah, there’s a cocktail bar where I go with my classmates to when we were still in school.” Seokjin smiles, crawling on to Taehyung’s bed and getting up close and personal with him, making Jimin’s breath hitch as he was up close and personal with another beautiful man.

“I want you to take us there so we can introduce Hongjoong to different people, by the looks of it you have some charm, I highly believe you will attract people to our booth and I would let you seduce my brother but seeing as Taehyung’s got the claim on you, I won’t.” Jimin blushes as he flashes Taehyung a look “Just show our Joongie what he will be missing if he gets married. We’re also coming so don’t worry.” Seokjin pats his head and Jimin clears his throat to somewhat oppose the plan. 

“Seokjin-ssi, you guys should give Seong-” 

The eldest hushes him from what he was about to say and Namjoon sighs, standing up, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep as it was way too early to be awake 

“I guess we’re going on a boys’ night out then, should I tell Yoongi and Hoseok?” 

**═══════════════**

Hongjoong found it kind of odd that his brothers were so excited upon taking him out for a drink or why they were taking him to a bar in the first place because they know it was never his scene. 

They’ve invited Hoseok and Yoongi to come but both of them declined, seeing as Yoongi isn’t comfortable drinking in public spaces and someone had to look after Mingi, while Hoseok was a lightweight and admitted that he will be knocked out after one glass of beer. 

Hyojin commended them for opting to pass on the offer but she also knew that her older children just wanted their youngest to have some fun before he ties the knot and she allows them to go but not without telling them to not drink so much, even entrusting them on Jimin as he promised to just be a chaperone and she knew her sons fairly well.

Taehyung wasn’t one to drink hard alcohol anymore, Seokjin becomes 10 times more extra, Namjoon also grows loud and Hongjoong was also a lightweight.

Hongjoong immediately felt a tad conscious as he didn’t really look the part and somewhat stood out like a sore thumb in the cocktail bar, since his brothers said that it was a surprise, so he was dressed in baby blue knit sweater and a pair of jeans, thinking they were just going to dinner but he knew that wasn’t the case upon noticing Taehyung take the road that leads to the party district. 

They were waiting for Jimin to get them a table in the balcony area as he explains that it’s where the fun is at and not in the classy interior because that’s just for rich people and the balcony is for all the young ones. 

The youngest among them leads them up the stairs, seeing as he was the one who knows the place well and Hongjoong could hear the chatter of various kinds of people, almost bumping into a drunk girl being helped going down the stairs by her friends and he grew worried for himself because he’s not an experienced drinker like his brothers. 

The engaged man gulps at the new environment they were in, not once has he been to a bar all throughout his life, apart from picking his Tae Hyung up, he’s never been in such an environment, there were people playing beer pong in one corner, some were playing jenga, and even uno, maybe they can just do that and skip the drinking part. 

He could also see groups of friends celebrating, couples being touchy with each other and some were arguing, he goes through his pocket to take his phone out to let Seonghwa know where he is but his Seokjin Hyung snatches it away from him 

“Joong, I told you, your fiance can live without you for a night, spend time with your Hyungs.” 

Jimin suggested all the mixed drinks they can order and Seokjin suggested that they’ll get a table top dispenser. 

Taehyung immediately passes upon the opportunity and Jimin orders him a tequila free sunrise which Taehyung was thankful for since his Hyungs ordered a mix of gin with some grapefruit juice and he knows that shit will knock them out.

“I really shouldn’t be here Hyungs.” Hongjoong comments, feeling nervous about having to drink but Namjoon promises him that they won’t drink much and that there’s no pressure, they were just there so bond and have fun.

“Come on Joong, you wouldn’t know when Hyung will come back home, let’s just enjoy the night.” 

Once their drinks come in, Hongjoong was the first one they made drink first, upon smelling it, he scrunches his nose since it was stronger than what he drinks “Are you sure it’s okay Hyungs?” He asks once more, looking at Taehyung helplessly as he drinks his alcohol free cocktail. 

“Just drink until your limit Joong, whatever is left, Seokjin and Namjoon Hyung can finish.” He points out and this gave Hongjoong the push he needed and he brings the shot glass up to his lips and downed the shot in one go, coughing a bit at how strong it was, already feeling the need to vomit as it touched his taste buds and his tongue immediately felt numb.

He can’t help but feel uneasy as his body grew hot and it didn’t help that he was wearing a sweater, he watches his eldest Hyungs have a one on one shot with the gin as Hongjoong needed to regain his senses first.

Taehyung Hyung had run off with Jimin to the railing balcony as the younger man saw some of his friends and decided to introduce Taehyung to them. 

Hongjoong noticed how his Taehyung Hyung was at ease with Jimin, he could see how Jimin respected his wishes to avoid alcohol and not only that, he was rather protective whenever someone approaches Taehyung in their table, part of Hongjoong wished that perhaps his Hyung can let go of Jungkook as it looks like he only makes him sad and he’s witnessed how they’ve always argued over the phone. 

It wasn’t that Hongjoong disliked Jungkook, maybe a tiny bit, but underneath his intimidating physical appearance, he’s a nice guy but he just lacks commitment and responsibility, letting Taehyung carry all the burden and problems in their relationship.

“So, Joongie, what is it that you like about Seonghwa?” Namjoon asks, it wasn’t anything condescending, he was just curious and he’d like to know what Hongjoong saw in him since his family, well, Wooyoung, wasn’t really the best.

“He’s the sweetest, Hyung-” 

“Ah Namjoon-ah, no talk of boyfriends or fiances, we live as single men tonight, okay?” Seokjin jumps in, waddling next to Hongjoong so he ends up getting squished between them.

“How about we look at all the cute guys in front of us, see if there’s someone who’ll catch your eye.” He squeezes Hongjoong’s cheeks as he turns his face from side to side to make him see all the options he could have, what he could be missing out on if he marries Seonghwa. 

“Maybe you still want to be with other people before you get tied down.” Hongjoong grimaces as he pulls his Hyung’s hands away, reaching forward to take a shot, wincing at how it burned “Ah Hyung, I know I’m way too young to get married but I’m very sure when it comes to Seonghwa, he’s a great guy once you get to know him, he’s just a little shy, I promise.” 

While Jimin had asked Taehyung to come with him to get some street food, Taehyung can’t help but melt into Jimin’s hold, the younger had his arm around his waist as he guided him through the crowding tables of the bar, making sure that no one touches him on their way down. 

But despite all of this, he reminds himself that he’s in a relationship and that Jimin is merely a friend.

“So, what would you like, my treat.” Jimin offers as they got to a stall and Taehyung scoffs, letting him know that he’ll pay since he’s older “Get whatever you want Min, Hyung will take care of it.” Jimin tilts his head as he wants to ask once more but Taehyung shoves a fishcake in between his mouth, noticing how Jimin was eyeing it before.

“Hyung!” he whines with a mouthful after taking a sizable bite out of it while Taehyung picks out a tornado potato, his eyes shining as he picks out the one which had a lot of powdered cheese.

“So your friends were pretty nice, are you taking the exams together?” Taehyung asks “Yes, I apologize if they kept insisting you’re my boyfriend, they’ve always been so adamant that I should get into a relationship.” He explains, taking another bite before moving Taehyung out of the way as a man had almost stumbled towards him, knocking him to the ground.

“You okay?” Jimin cups Taehyung’s face as he bends down to help the man who had fallen.

“Shit, fuck, Jimin, you need to go.” Taehyung pushes the younger man away from the person he was trying to help.

“Wha-” 

“Jimin, just get back up to my brothers and take them home later.” Jimin was about to ask what was wrong but the man he’d tried to help wrap his arms around Taehyung and he realized that it was Jungkook, he wasn’t fazed when the latter threw glares at him.

“Jimin, just go please, I’ll call you later. Don’t let Hyungs know I’m with him.” 

Jimin didn’t want to leave him but by the looks of it, Taehyung could handle Jungkook and the older man really did not want him to get involved.

He didn’t want to go back without him but upon seeing Taehyung dote on Jungkook and the latter pulled him into a kiss, he was reminded that he was taken. So, with a sigh, Jimin gets back upstairs, not knowing how to explain to the Kim’s as to where Taehyung ran off to.

Another problem arose when he saw that Hongjoong had been slumped over the table, vomiting his guts out while Namjoon was rubbing his back and Seokjin was finishing the remainder of the drinks.

“Hongjoong, are you okay?” He bends down next to him and he just shakes his head, shutting his eyes before his cheeks puffed up again, this made Jimin get back up before Hongjoong could hurl once more, he turns to Namjoon 

“I’ll go get you guys some water, don’t move.”

Before Jimin could turn around, Namjoon catches his wrist “Where’s Taehyung?” he asks, blinking his eyes a couple of times and trying to see where Taehyung is 

“He- Tae went on ahead because he’d been feeling sleepy but he instructed you guys with me. Don’t worry about him as he said.” 

Namjoon isn’t an idiot, he knew that Jungkook must have seen him. 

Namjoon isn’t as blind, he saw his ex-boyfriend at one of the tables but he knew Taehyung didn’t see him at first as he was with Jimin but Jungkook surely knew since he looks as if he’d been looking for him as well, seeing as Taehyung must have told him he’s also back in the country.

“We need to get you home, come on.” Jimin hoists Hongjoong up while Namjoon pulls at Seokjin, trying to stop him from drinking even more and to go with him to pay for the bill and his brother’s vomit fee, regretting that they even went out that night when they could have just stayed home and make charm bracelets of something. 

Seokjin’s grand plan didn’t even work and all three of them were just gonna wake up with killer hangovers.

**═══════════════**

Hoseok and Yoongi were fairly worried when they woke up and their boyfriends weren’t back yet.

They couldn’t get hold of them through their phones as they must have run out of batteries. Without alarming Hyojin, Yoongi slips out of their room, making sure that Mingi was still tucked in as he changes his clothes, following Hoseok so they can try to find where they were, remembering how Namjoon had informed them of the name of the cocktail bar and they hoped that they just passed out in there and not in a different location.

But as they open the front door, Hoseok almost screams upon seeing 3 out of the 4 brothers asleep along with Jimin. 

Hongjoong had his head on Namjoon’s lap, curled up into a ball as Namjoon had his back against the wall, Seokjin was sprawled out in the grass and Jimin was on the stairs.

“Well, it seems like they had a good time.” Yoongi comments as he wakes up Namjoon, trying not to spook him out as well as Hongjoong as they were glued to each other.

“How wild would it have been if we came?” Hoseok jokes, hoisting Jimin up from the uneven steps so he’d lie down flat on the porch as he goes to the lawn, carrying Seokjin up like a bride and immediately feeling him curl into him like a cat. 

“Did you have a good time, Sweetie?” He asks, kissing his forehead as he brings him to the porch and Seokjin can only moan in response. 

Hoseok laughs when he sees Yoongi trying to get Hongjoong inside the house, they were both small but Yoongi was still struggling, so he tells the older to just settle Hongjoong down on the couch and he’ll take care of Namjoon, while Yoongi can get hold of Jimin but the young man woke up in a panic as Yoongi held him. 

Immediately getting up on his feet and apologizing for not getting them inside the house but Yoongi tells him it’s okay, thanking him for getting them all home safely and making him go home because his own Aunt might be worried about him.

It was quite the labor at such an early morning but they were all inside at that point, Hoseok got hold of water and even a trash bin in case someone vomited. 

Namjoon was the first one to wake up, immediately groaning at his pounding headache and he couldn’t wait to berate Seokjin as this was a stupid idea but he was also mad at himself for condoning it, even joining them when it was unsuccessful.

“Hey babe, you had a fun night, hm?” Yoongi kisses his cheek and Namjoon nods as he stretches, immediately checking on his brothers “Where’s Tae?” Hoseok asks, opening up Seokjin’s shirt as he was somewhat scratching at his chest 

“He went with his boyfriend but I know he’ll be home soon.” Namjoon answers, getting a drink of water to wash away the taste of alcohol and he almost finishes the whole bottle from how dry his mouth and throat felt.

A knock on the door startles all of those who were awake and Hoseok stands up from taking care of Seokjin to open it.

“Good morning!” Seonghwa greets happily along with some bags in his hands “Seonghwa, good morning, come in!” Hoseok opens the door wider to let him in and he gasps upon the sight.

“What happened to Joong?” he asks, sitting next to his incapacitated fiance “He got drunk, we had a little boys’ night out.” Namjoon answers, getting up on his feet with some help from Yoongi.

“Oh, Joong has never really drank anything other than wine when we’re out, his body must have reacted differently.” Seonghwa comments, slipping Hongjoong’s sweater off since he was covered in sweat and was emanating the smell of alcohol. 

“I came over to surprise him with breakfast and maybe my timing was right, I’ll go take him to his room and it’s alright if I use your kitchen, right?” he asks Namjoon politely, seeing as he was the only one awake out of the brothers 

“Yeah, go crazy. I need to sleep this shit off.” 

Seonghwa hauls Hongjoong up to the bathroom, wanting to clean him up first before he could get some sleep while he cooks something up, upon wetting his hair, Hongjoong wakes up from his drunken stupor. 

“Am I dreaming or are you really bathing me?” he grumbles, sliding into the tub and Seonghwa giggles, kissing his nose. 

“I’m here Joong, let Hyung wash you so you wouldn’t feel icky anymore.” He soon kisses his flushed cheeks before carrying on, picking out a cute set of pajamas for Hongjoong to wear after he was finished. He made sure that Hongjoong was fast asleep before he carries on with his planned tasks for that morning.

With some help from Hoseok and Yoongi, Seonghwa was able to make a big breakfast for the entire family “You’re husband material.” Hoseok comments as he smells the aromatic scent of the kimchi fried rice Seonghwa was making while Yoongi was frying some bacon and eggs.

“I grew up mostly by myself since my parents were always busy so I gotta learn young and my Yunho Hyung taught me how to make the best fried rice.” He relays, letting Hoseok have a taste and he moans wantonly at how great it tasted. 

“Why don’t you ditch Joong and marry me instead?” He says playfully, making Yoongi chuckle as well before reminding Hoseok upon their relationship statuses

“Hey, you wouldn’t want Hongjoong to get all sulky and you already have Seokjin.”

“Oh Seonghwa, you’re here early.” Hyojin comments upon coming inside the kitchen, seeing all her children’s partners somewhat bond “Ah, yes, good morning Mrs. Kim!” Seonghwa grabs her a mug, pouring tea for her.

“I didn’t know that Hongjoong went out last night and he’s quite hungover.” 

“Hongjoong is lucky to marry him, Mrs. Kim, the kid’s great at cooking!” Hoseok jeers, causing Seonghwa to blush and Hyojin nods in agreement “I can see that, make sure to make Hongjoong eat 3 times a day, okay? He has tendencies to forget but from what I’m seeing, he won’t be able to resist your cooking and maybe you can come over more to cook for us.” She praises after getting a spoonful of the rice to taste it. 

“You shouldn’t let Taehyung-ssi hear you or else he’ll sulk and maybe dislike me even more.” he points out as he passes the bowl of rice towards Yoongi who offered to set up the table “Of course not, speaking of Taehyung, where is he? He’s usually up already.” Seonghwa answers that he doesn’t know but Hoseok speaks up, letting her know that he’s with his boyfriend and this made Hyojin sigh. 

“I’ve been trying to set him up with that nice boy Jimin but he keeps going back to Jungkook, that boy is too forgiving.” She sighs before Seonghwa volunteers to wake everyone up, seeing as breakfast is ready and he’s sure that some food and coffee will lessen their hangovers. 

He gets some help from Hoseok in telling him where the other brothers are residing and even bids him good luck in terms of waking up Seokjin but Seonghwa assures him that he can very much handle it.

He enters Hongjoong’s room first where he finds him softly snoring, asleep like a little kitten which made him coo before he glides over to the bed.

“Joongie, time to wake up, Hyung made your favorites.” He entices, giving his lips short kisses until he wakes up “Hwa Hwa,” he mumbles and Seonghwa chuckles, kissing his lips 

“Yes Love, it’s me.” he assures which made Hongjoong smile, eyes still closed as he stretches up like a feline “I made breakfast for your whole family, come on, let’s wake up your other Hyungs.” Hongjoong just nods, letting out another yawn before making grabby hands towards Seonghwa 

“Ah, you don’t only look like a baby but you act like one too, hm.” he teases but nonetheless he picks him up with ease so he can bring him downstairs first.

“Christ, Hongjoong, you’re a grown man and you’re letting Seonghwa carry you!” Hyojin scolds her youngest who just whines in response “Mingi is the only child in this house but you’re giving him a run for his money.” Yoongi comments, the sight alone was enough to make his son laugh as he drank his chocolate milk, asking his Dad if his Namjoon Hyung is okay as he did see him crash into the bed once he got inside.

“He’s okay baby, he’s just tired, nothing to worry about.” Mingi nods before thanking his Nana Hyojin for filling his plate with food.

Even though Seonghwa offered to wake everyone up, Hoseok took the liberty of waking Seokjin up, explaining to him that it’s best if he doesn’t mess with a hungover Seokjin as there is a possibility that he will get punched. 

Namjoon didn’t need any forced alarms as he got up as soon as Hoseok knocked on his door.

“Namjoon, come sit, Seonghwa made breakfast already.” Hyojin calls for her son who was dragging himself like a zombie and Yoongi was quick to pull out a seat for him, even giving him a cup of coffee and his morning kiss on the cheek.

Seokjin was trying his best to stay awake, getting fed by Hoseok with his head being held so he wouldn’t slam into the table, it was quite a scene but it was sweet.

“Are you feeling okay Joongie?” Seonghwa asks, combing through Hongjoong’s hair and tying it up so it wouldn’t get in the way of his magnificent face “Yes Hwa Hwa, I love you.” Hongjoong smiles dopily before getting a spoonful of rice

“I know baby, I love you too.” The couple fails to notice the grimace on Namjoon and Seokjin’s face due to their failed plan the night prior.

It wasn’t long before Taehyung had come home but he wasn’t alone since Jungkook was tailing behind him. 

“Morning.” he greets everyone in a tired voice and Hyojin raises her brow upon catching sight of what seemed to be hickies on the base of his neck but she kept her mouth shut.

“Good morning Mrs. Kim, I apologize for keeping Taehyung away for a night.” Jungkook apologizes but his eyes befall on Namjoon who was avoiding his gaze. 

Yoongi, on the other hand, knew that this was his ex and he could see the uneasiness in Namjoon’s face, so he slips his hand down his leg, squeezing it reassuringly until Namjoon nods, letting him know that he’s okay.

Everyone in the table could sense the awkwardness as they all grew silent upon Jungkook’s untimely arrival, Seokjin somewhat woke up as he turns to Namjoon and Taehyung also took some quick glances towards him, Hongjoong was just looking down at his food, not really knowing what to say or how to act. 

But Seonghwa stood up, even though he was quite nervous. “Ah Taehyung-ssi, Jungkook-ssi, please sit down, I made enough food for all.” he offered and this made Taehyung snap his gaze towards him. 

“In my kitchen?” He gasps and Seonghwa gulps, slowly sinking down into his seat “Ah yeah, I hope you don’t mind plus it wasn’t just me, Yoongi-ssi and Hoseok-ssi helped too.” his voice grew shy as he was intimidated by his stoic expression.

“Taehyung, sit down, Jungkook, you as well.” Hyojin orders, not wanting to cause any more conflict since it was too early and it wasn’t that big of a deal to quarrel over.

After breakfast Yoongi happened upon Jungkook on the front porch, sat on the table as he was drinking his coffee while tuning out his guitar, getting it ready for his next show.

“Mind if I sit?” Yoongi asks, the musician shakes his head, telling him to go ahead and so Yoongi did but not before Mingi also came out, getting on his Daddy’s lap while he was drinking another glass of chocolate milk.

“So, you’re Namjoon Hyung’s boyfriend?” Jungkook asks, leaning over the glass table, studying the pale man in front of him “That would be me, yes.” Yoongi answers with a small smile “How has he been? I haven’t really kept in contact with him ever since and Taehyung doesn't really tell me anything.” Jungkook asks, putting his guitar aside and throwing his hair back.

“He’s been okay, albeit a little bit of a workaholic but he’s looking after himself.” The younger nods before Yoongi opts to change the subject.

“So you’re in a band?” he nods proudly at the question “Hailing all the way from our highschool days, it’s how I met Hyung.” Jungkook bites his tongue afterwards as he didn’t mean to say that in front of his ex-boyfriend’s current partner 

“Namjoon never really talked much about you.” 

Yoongi knew about the fiasco with Jungkook and Taehyung but it’s something he rarely mentioned, probably because of all the pain it cost him and it was a reason why Namjoon had been a little hesitant to come back. 

But Yoongi would like to know since maybe it would give him somewhat of an answer why Namjoon isn’t ready to get married despite all the years they’ve spent together.

“It's a long story to be honest but I met Hyung when I was a sophomore and he was a senior, he didn’t really want a boyfriend then but I pursued him, even promising him that I will do my best so I can go to the same school as him when I got to college,” Jungkook reminisces, eyes wandering to one spot as he thinks about how in love he is with Namjoon.

“You could say that he is my first and last role model, I somewhat wrote a song for him a while back but-” 

“Babe, where’s Gigi, I’ve run him a- Oh, Kook, I didn’t know you guys were talking.” 

Namjoon was surprised to see his past and present face to face “Ah yeah, I hope you don’t mind Joon, just getting to know Tae’s boyfriend.” Yoongi answers and Namjoon could just nod, ignoring Jungkook who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes, as if begging to talk to him but Namjoon doesn’t want to cause misunderstandings between him and Taehyung.

“Well, that’s great Yoon, let’s get inside, I’ve prepared Mingi’s bath and your train leaves in 3 hours.” Namjoon reminds and Yoongi nods, hoisting Mingi up in his arms. 

“Well, it was nice talking to you Jungkook, I’ll check out your music sometimes.” he says genuinely before Namjoon pats his back and they went inside, leaving Jungkook alone as his shoulders slumped, sighing as he thinks to himself about how that’s going to be how close he can get to Namjoon.

Taehyung couldn’t help but feel something form on the pit of his stomach, he knows that no matter what he does, Jungkook will only love Namjoon, even if he says that he’s moved on. 

He knows that Jungkook will never give him the love he poured out to Namjoon years prior. 

He nibbles on his lips as he comes up the steps, having used the backdoor to make a round-about in the house and up into the porch.

“Tae, where did you come from, hm?” Jungkook pulled him down to his lap but there was a noticeable scowl on Taehyung’s face “Your first role and last role model huh?” Taehyung says sarcastically and Jungkook sighs, loosening his grip on his waist. 

“Tae, it’s not that big of a deal.” Jungkook downplays, brushing the older’s hair to the side but Taehyung knew that it was.

“Looks like seeing him brought back some memories, huh?” Taehyung provokes even further “You kept glancing at him like a puppy while he was with his boyfriend and their son, like a lovestruck little boy.” 

The older man stands up, genuinely feeling hurt that after quite a rough yet intimate night, Jungkook still longed for Namjoon at the end of the day.

“Hyung, you asked me to come here with you, you practically begged even though I told you I didn’t want to see him.” Taehyung was taken aback by his tone of voice, watching him hastily put his guitar back in the case.

“Kook, I invited you for me, I never told you to come so you could see him.” Jungkookg doesn’t say another word as he pushes past him, heavy steps being heard from the stairs and Taehyung couldn’t help but run after him 

“Kook! Come on!” Taehyung yelled after him but Jungkook stood his ground, ignoring him.

“Jeon Jungkook!” He screams one more time but the younger man just hops on his motorcycle, turning on his ignition without giving Taehyung once more look and out of frustration, the teacher just stomps his feet on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum, screaming out curse words in the process.

“Chilly,” He turned to see Jimin while he was fuming but the younger man just kept his pace, ruffling Taehyung’s hair and putting his arm around his shoulders 

“Come on, I’ll get you some ice cream to cool down.” Taehyung shakes his head, leading Jimin back to his own house, opting that he just needs to talk it out and then they can get some ice cream later on, considering it was still early.

Unbeknownst to Taehyung, his older brothers saw what went on because Namjoon didn't follow Yoongi up but rather stayed with Seokjin, using the excuse that he’ll help with the dishes but he truly wanted to see how it would go down. 

“I don’t know why he invited him here.” Seokjin comments, sipping his dark coffee to get rid of his headache “It won’t cause a rift between Yoongi and I, if you’re about to mention that.” Namjoon points out, drying his hands after washing the dishes. 

“You know what, I can’t believe you came up with that stupid idea last night,” Namjoon deadpans, putting the plates in their respective places “If we didn’t go out, Jungkook might not even come here to possibly drop Taehyung off.” Seokjin rolls his eyes at how he felt like he was being blamed when all 3 of them took part in it, 4 if they include Jimin. 

“How could we have known that Jungkook would see him and technically this was also your idea since you mentioned that we needed to give Hongjoong options.” 

The second eldest just sighs, claiming that they came to do that but it only ended up with Hongjoong getting drunk to the point of vomiting, Taehyung disappearing to run off with his boyfriend, and Seokjin getting black out drunk by drinking most of the gin.

“Oh please, I don’t know how you misinterpreted it as bringing him to a bar, possibly getting him drunk enough to mingle with men who might take advantage of him.” Seokjin rolls his eyes at how his brother was talking to him.

“Are you really just gonna blame me for that? Let me remind you that you were with us and you also went through with it.” He stands up from the counter stool as he gives Namjoon a warning look 

“And just in case you forgot, I am still the eldest brother and you have no right to talk to me like that.” The brunette warns him, even though his younger brother may have pushed past him in terms of his career, talking down to him in an impolite way, he knew his stance in the situation.

Namjoon just sighs, looking down at the ground at the realization “Hyung, I apologize but let’s not fight over this, we all want one thing and that is to stop Hongjoong from marrying Seonghwa.” Seokjin could only nod, being reminded that they were running low on the days before the wedding.

“What about that shady spa shit, I’ll look into it.” Seokjin insists, hopping off the stool but Namjoon stops him “Hyung, I don’t think you should mess with that, I don’t think it’ll work since we have no evidence that can prove that there’s something illegal happening there.” He reasons out, trying to be mindful of the situation because his older brother can jump into conclusion pretty fast and be impulsive at times. 

“Don’t worry about it Joon-ah, if I make a mistake, it will all be my fault.” Namjoon could hear the irritation in his voice as he turns his back towards him but not without one more look back as he smiles sweetly 

“You won’t have the need to say _“I told you so”_ because I’ll take all the shit for it, okay?”

Taehyung was cooping himself in the room along with Jimin comforting him after they got some popsicles. A knock on the door startles them both but Taehyung keeps hold of Jimin, making him stay still in his spot “I know that it’s gonna be either of my Hyungs coming to berate me, just stay, please?” Jimin couldn’t really say no, seeing as how upset Taehyung is and he knew that all he needed was someone to talk to, as it was something that he felt like he couldn’t do with his brothers nor his own boyfriend, judging by how often they quarrelled.

But Taehyung’s eyes went wide upon seeing that it was actually their mom, so it might get worse. 

“I should go.” Jimin says when he sees Mrs. Kim, but the older woman tells him to sit back down and not wanting to upset her even more, he did as told, sitting on the armchair in the room while Hyojin sat across her son, on Seokjin’s bed.

“Taehyung, be honest with me, why did you bring Jungkook over?” 

Taehyung feels a lump in his throat grow as he wanted nothing more than to cry, he’s been holding it in since the night prior but he never knew who to go to, he didn’t want to turn to alcohol because he isn’t like that anymore and just as he was going to share to Jimin, his mom comes in to berate him.

“How long will it take for you to accept that he’s my boyfriend?” He questions, he just wants to be happy too, have someone of his own come and visit him too, since everyone has their own boyfriends in the house.

“When are you going to see that he’s only hurting you? Not only that but your relationship with Namjoon.” she points out as a matter of fact. 

She’s not blind, she saw how her sons’ relationship deteriorated all because of one person, something that should not have happened in the first place because they knew better than that.

“Mom, you of all people know that I’ve apologized to him a million times but I don’t think he still wants to hear it from me.” He was thankful that his voice didn’t crack from the way his throat was all clogged up and how his chest hurts. 

“It’s not fair that I’m the one always adjusting to him, I’ve said my piece and all I could do is wait if he decides to forgive me. I’m not always in the wrong but everyone is making it out as if I’m still the black sheep that I am.” 

Jimin wanted nothing more than to approach Taehyung, he could see how he was struggling to keep up his stoic expression when he knew that he wanted nothing more than to let out all the tears he kept in.

“Taehyung, what you did was insensitive.” Taehyung could only nod in defeat, turning away from her as he curled back up into the bed and under the covers, Hyojin sighs at how her son hid but there’s nothing she can do about it because he needed to understand that he was in the wrong. 

As soon as the door clicked close, Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut as the globs of tears streaked out of them.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jimin whispers, sliding behind him under the covers and wrapping his arms around him from behind 

“You can cry it all out Tae Tae, I’ll be here to hold you if you need it.” 

Namjoon could only watch Yoongi as he was getting dressed up to catch his train, Mingi was a pouting mess on the edge of the bed, still holding on to his plushie as he whines for his dad to not go but he assures him that he’ll be okay and that he has his Namjoon Hyung.

“Is everything all set Babe?” Namjoon asks, helping him wear his blazer and neatly pleating the collars of it.

“Should I drive you to the station, I can borrow Taehyung’s car.” The older one just hums as he had one thing in mind and it’s about Jungkook.

“You never told me that he wrote you a song.” Namjoon bites his bottom lip at the statement, feeling like he froze for a moment but he knew he had to answer.

“I’ve somewhat forgotten all about it, he only sang it for me once,” Namjoon pauses for a bit as they looked at their reflection in the mirror, he puts his arms around Yoongi “When he tried to propose to me but I said no and left the country.” He admitted for the first time and he could see the expression change in Yoongi’s face but it wasn’t anything bad, just a look of surprise.

“So, are you allergic to marriage or something?” he says playfully, he didn’t want something bad to happen between them before he leaves. 

Namjoon spins him around, cupping his soft cheeks as he tilts his face up to look at him 

“Yoongi, I love you, I love you so very much and one day I will be ready, okay?”

He looks deep into Yoongi’s dark brown eyes and he can see his somber expression before he ends up hugging Namjoon, taking in the scent of his cologne as it’s something he won’t be around in for a few days.

They were on their way outside when Mingi kept clinging to Yoongi, crying his eyes out as he didn’t want him to leave, even though he won’t be gone for long but Mingi was always like that whenever Yoongi had to go on business trips. 

“Minie, I can’t take you with me, Daddy has a lot of meetings and I won’t be able to take care of you, okay?” He rubs his back, trying to stop him from crying but he just balls his hands into his shirt, as if trying to trap him into not going away.

“Why are you leaving me with him?” Mingi whines “I don’t like him!” He screams one more time and sure enough, Namjoon heard this but he didn’t mind, he knows that already, the child has made it clear from the very first time they met.

“He hates me, I know he hates me!” Yoongi tried to put him down on the ground but his grip was strong, maybe enough to leave bruises on his sensitive skin. 

“That’s not true baby, Joonie doesn’t hate you.” The father settles down, wiping his tears away which causes his eyes to be more puffy. 

“Your Namjoon Hyung loves you and this could be a chance for both of you to have fun.” 

Yoongi stands up to give Namjoon a kiss “He’ll be good, Joon,” he whispers “Seems like a hopeless case but I’m optimistic.” Yoongi fishes something out of his pocket, taking Namjoon’s hand in his and setting down the engagement ring in his palm. 

“I want us to be a family Joon, when I come back, I hope you’ve thought about us and I hope you’ll be wearing this. And this is me saying that I love you.”

Yoongi gives Mingi one last hug before he gets into his cab, leaving Namjoon alone with Mingi outside their gates.

“Stop hurting my dad.” Namjoon turns to Mingi after hearing him say that, the little boy was still in tears as he asked what he meant 

“Stop making him ask you to marry him if you’re just going to keep saying no.”

With that, Mingi goes back inside while Namjoon is frozen in place, he couldn’t really believe that Mingi said that and perhaps it’s why Mingi held disdain towards him.

“The child has a point, you know?” Taehyung comments, coming down the pavement with Jimin in tow, holding his hand “You’re leading him on into nothing.” He had no tone in his voice and it was hoarse, Namjoon could see the evidence that he’d been crying, the tip of his nose was red, same with his cheeks and his eyes were puffy 

“Looks like he loves you and you love him, why don’t you get married? It’s been long enough.”

“Well, you and Kook are together long enough but why are you leading Jimin on too? God, knows he likes you and he’s who mom wants for you.” Namjoon snaps back but Taehyung shrugs while Jimin avoids his gaze, especially since Namjoon took a few steps forward.

“Hyung, let’s go,” Jimin whispers, tugging on his hand but Taehyung shook his head, holding himself back from jerking his arm away from Jimin. 

“You have no idea what I feel Tae, so don’t give comments about my life because I don’t give comments about yours.” 

**═══════════════**

Even though Namjoon was highly against his plan in terms of digging something up about the Parks, Seokjin wasn’t one to ignore his gut feeling. 

He thought about it for a few days and eventually, Seokjin still went through with the plan, bringing Hoseok along with him to the heart of the city where the address led them to. 

They were met with a rather luxurious looking spa “And there it is, Desire Wellness Spa.” Seokjin smirks, taking hold of Hoseok’s wrist who somewhat got excited because he was the one who’s gonna go through with it, Seokjin promised to pay for it and how can he say no to that, he’s been feeling quite beat and a massage wouldn’t hurt.

“Don’t get too excited there Love, I can feel it in my tit that there’s something illegal going on.” Seokjin says confidently and he feels Hoseok’s hand snake down, squeezing his left pec, he instantly lowers down his gaze to where his hand is. 

“What are you doing?” he asks and Hoseok just smiles charmingly, chuckling a little “You said you can feel it in your tit so I’m trying to see if I can feel it too.” Hoseok gives it another squeeze before taking his paws off him

“Have you been working out?” Seokjin laughs before reminding him to focus on the situation.

Seokjin and Hoseok walk inside the establishment and were hit with the aroma of scented candles, the lights were dim and there was even a waterfall fountain inside, just goes to show how luxurious it was but perhaps behind the classy exterior, lurks something more menacing. 

While Hoseok was being told of the services, Seokjin took the opportunity to scope out the area, seeing how men had dopey smiles on their faces as they walked out of the locker rooms. 

He could very much come with Hoseok to this service but he figures that he needs to be alert if he ever hears something odd during Hoseok’s time, so he opted to stay out of it to make sure he catches them in the act. 

“Don’t forget to keep your phone with you so I can alert the authorities about their obscenity. Just remember that my pride and my brother’s future depends on this.” Seokjin instructs before Hoseok leaves to get to the locker room. 

“How do you know it’ll all work out?” Hoseok asks, just to be cautionary, he didn’t doubt his Hyung but he was also worried about the dangers 

“Trust me, I’m Kim Seokjin.”

Seokjin sort of loitered around the area for a bit, he didn’t want to be in the lobby of the spa because his nose was getting irritated by the strong scented candles. He keeps his phone in check, it’s been around 45 minutes since he fed Hoseok to the wolves, and by wolves, he means the ridiculously beautiful massage therapists in the spa and he swore if he swung that way, maybe he’d ask one of them out.

He couldn’t bear it anymore and he calls Hoseok, leg jittering at the thought of his friend getting coerced into sexual acts by the employees.

“Yes Love?” He hears Hoseok moan out upon picking up the call “Are you alright in there Hobi?” he was met with another drawled out moan and he immediately springs into action upon hearing the woman’s voice telling Hoseok to drop the call and hearing her ask if he’s ready for the _“happy ending”_

“Oh fuck! Don’t worry Hobi, Hyung is on the way!” Seokjin runs to the streets, remembering that he saw some police patrolling the area and scoping out traffic so he quickly approaches them, frantically telling him of the happenings inside of the spa and due to how panicked Seokjin is, the officers followed him to the spa to make sure that everyone is okay.

The employees grew scared as to why there were police officers in their midst but Seokjin still led them to the area where he heard Hoseok will be. 

What Seokjin doesn’t know is that Hoseok is perfectly okay, he could feel all the knots in his muscles loosen up from months of having no physical care and the _“happy ending”_ that in question was just the masseuse encouraging him to think happy thoughts as the treatment ends.

He screams his lungs out when the doors bust open, clutching the towel over his naked body and he sees Seokjin standing at the threshold along with police officers. The older man felt dumbfounded when he saw his dongsaeng’s arm being massaged

“Seokjinnie?”

Seokjin stammers upon explaining to the astonished police officers and they brush it off, telling Seokjin that there seems to be nothing going on and he just needed to calm his nerves and whatever he was thinking.

“What seems to be the problem here?” 

Both Seokjin and Hoseok gulped at the sound of Wooyoung’s voice coming towards them as they sat in the reception area of the spa. Hoseok was deathly scared that they’ll get arrested but Seokjin assured him that he won’t let it happen nor will he let Hoseok get a record and even promised him that he will take the fall for everything.

“Oh, if it isn’t a Kim.” Wooyoung looks at him with piercing eyes, even more emphasized by his subtle smokey make-up, the man was dressed in a silky gold shirt that Seokjin could tell was more expensive than his apartment in Japan.

Seokjin felt every beat of his heart as the sound of Wooyoung’s heeled boots hit the marbled floor “I deeply apologize for my assumptions.” he swallows his pride, just so they can get off the hook.

“What did you think our business was, Seokjin-ssi?” Wooyoung crosses his arms over his chest 

“We are a very respectable family Seokjin-ssi, generations upon generations of smart and tactical businessmen and higher-ups, if you think that this establishment is doing something illegal because of how you perceived the name, then that’s on you.” 

Seokjin felt like a child being scolded even though he was sure enough that he’s older than Wooyoung but the way the man carried himself made Seokjin feel very small, not to mention his influential status.

“How would you feel if I find dirt on you?” Wooyoung challenged Seokjin, making him look up, holding himself back from raising a brow and from looking down on Wooyoung.

“As my mom said, we are a simple family, you can’t find shit on us.” he answers with confidence in his tone as he prepares to leave along with Hoseok 

“Are you sure about that? No dirty little secret? No white lies?”

Hoseok knew that his Hyung had grown scared after what Wooyoung said, so they hopped on the bus as fast as they could “Hyung, calm down,” Hoseok lets him lean down on his shoulder 

“I can’t, didn’t you hear what Wooyoung said? What if he finds out about me? About us?” Seokjin shivers, voice growing fearful and Hoseok hushes him, lacing their hands together as he tells him to not be so negative, that the brat was merely scaring him out of his wits.

“I promise you that it’ll be okay Jinnie,” Hoseok kisses his knuckles but it didn’t help with Seokjin’s anxiety as he lets out a drawled out groan 

“I’m sorry for wringing you into this.” he apologizes, burying his face into his neck “It’s okay, I promise.” Hoseok plants a kiss on top of his head so he can ease up a bit. 

“I think you should ready yourself for how Hongjoong will react once he finds out, I know for sure that Wooyoung will tell him even if Seonghwa tries to prevent him from doing so.” The older man felt like his heart was about to jump out of his ribcage, that was going to be another problem that he didn’t even think about. He’s never seen Hongjoong angry nor has he raised his voice at any of them and he feared that this might be the time he’ll see it.

“Oh and Hyung, I never should have trusted you, even if I do love you.” Hoseok says with a playful tone before patting his head, telling him to calm down for a while 

“As a way to make it up to me, how about we go somewhere tomorrow or the day after that.” he suggests, wanting to take Seokjin away from such a stressful environment “Where will we go?” he questions and Hoseok just pokes his nose. 

“That’s only for me to know, all you have to worry about is Hongjoong.”

**═══════════════**

Seokjin felt his breath hitch when he found out from Namjoon that Hongjoong was already home and demanded to see everyone in the living room, apart from Hoseok and Mingi since he didn’t want to involve them in their own problems. 

Their mom was out with some friends for a little shopping trip, so she didn’t need to be involved too, much to Seokjin’s relief as she did not need to witness his stupidity.

Taehyung had no idea what was going on since he was mostly out with Jimin on that day as the younger man wanted to cheer him up after hearing about the fiasco regarding Namjoon and Jungkook but also because Taehyung wanted to make it up to him by basically ditching him in their boys’ night out. 

He also knew that Namjoon was doing some work since he heard him talk to some of his colleagues regarding his schedules and he was looking after Mingi as well but he had no clue where Seokjin had been the whole day. 

All he really knew was that he left with Hoseok and came back looking defeated, locking himself in their room and Hoseok never spoke about it.

Upon calling for all his brothers to the living room to have a _“family meeting”_ , Hongjoong just stood across them from the couch with only the coffee table separating them. His arms crossed over his chest with an angry expression on his face and Taehyung knew he’s barely containing it as he could see the vein on his neck and oh boy, their baby was going to snap and he worried as to what the reason could be.

“Hyung, what was that?” Hongjoong’s voice started off low but the expression on his face was very noticeable that indicates his anger. 

“What were you thinking? That was so fucking embarrassing!” He finally blows up, which causes Seokjin to flinch while Namjoon just stares at him with wide eyes “Hold on, Joong, what is going on?” Taehyung questions, standing up from his place and getting closer to him, trying to get him to calm down 

“I know that their wealth is questionable but Hyung, it’s not to the point where illegal activities are being conducted.” 

That’s when Taehyung knew that it had something to do with Seokjin trying to get evidence from their spa and he sighs, trying to get Hongjoong to sit down but the younger man just jerks his arm away, he’s already had enough.

“Joong, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that there wasn’t anything malicious regarding it.” Seokjin clasps his hands together while Namjoon pats his back, knowing how guilty he was feeling, Seokjin is usually very prideful but him apologizing shows signs that he truly is genuine about it. 

“It’s because you were the only one who thinks there’s something wrong, Hyung, they’re chaebols from a respected family, Wooyoung Hyung wanted to sue you for what happened but thank fucking God, Yunho Hyung and Hwa talked him out of it, who fucking knows what he’ll sue you for!” 

Hongjoong was on the verge of tears due to how overwhelmed he was from finding out what happened, he was surprised upon getting a call from Wooyoung to come over and he felt his heart drop to his ass when he relayed what happened and how he was determined on pressing charges against Seokjin if he wasn’t Hongjoong’s brother.

“Joong,” Namjoon stood up, partially shielding their older brother from him “Hyung made a mistake, realized it was wrong and apologized, isn’t that enough? You know he rarely does that.” He held a firm tone, trying to get them to stop but Hongjoong barked back that it wasn’t okay.

“I just need to understand why Hyung had to do that.” Hongjoong runs his hands through his face, growing flushed but wanting to calm down but he can’t seem to do so.

“Obviously, he’s concerned about you, Joong, we just don’t want you to get associated with a guy with a questionable background. That’s it.” Namjoon further explains but all it did was stress out Hongjoong even more to the point that he didn’t know who’s word to believe.

“Tae Hyung, did you know about this? Were you part of this too?” He demands, trying to see if his Hyung, who’s been around the most while he’s with Seonghwa also took part in it. 

Taehyung knew about it but he did not know that Seokjin would push through with it, Namjoon wanted to stop him but again, Seokjin insisted.

“We’re all part of it, Joong,” Taehyung admits shamefully “We just don’t want-”

“So all of you were part of it?” Hongjoong questions, feeling his throat burn as he faced Namjoon as he had faith that his Hyung would not have stooped down this low 

“Did you agree to this Hyung?” Seokjin and Taehyung turned to him, fearing that he might throw them under the bus, Taehyung surely saved them even though he did not know it went through but he just shook his head when Namjoon answered that he had nothing to do with it.

“Look, Joong, we just want to make you realize that Seonghwa doesn’t deserve you.”

Hongjoong just let out an exasperated sigh as he sinks down into the coffee table, burying his face into his hands as he thought they were over this “We already talked about this, Hyungs, when we went to their house.” 

The two eldest were left in silence as they remembered that promise but Taehyung wasn’t one to shut up as he will never ever forget how Wooyoung treated Hongjoong, his baby brother might be one to let it slide but he wasn’t.

“Yes and we behaved like you asked even though one of them was being insensitive and arrogant. Did you see the way he treated you? How he treated this family?” 

Taehyung was so close to putting his younger brother in place but he controlled himself, not wanting to get carried away by his anger because he knew that Hongjoong had every right to be angry with them too, they were all at fault.

“Oh you’re one to talk, as if you didn’t turn your back on this family when your asshole boyfriend went after you after Joon Hyung broke up with him!”

“Kim Hongjoong.” Namjoon raised his voice a little as he barely contained himself anymore and that made the youngest throw his glance at him 

“What?!” 

“Don’t you dare even go there, you’re crossing the line, young man.” Hongjoong’s eyes leaked out the tears that he’d been holding in “You also crossed the line!” 

His voice was noticeably shaky and watery “Please just stop meddling in my life, for once!” He asks desperately as he finally ends up crying, letting out everything that has been bubbling inside of him.

“Joong, you have to understand that we just love you very much, that’s why we did what we did and I hope you think about that before you blow up on us.” Namjoon reminds, not even trying to say it in a calm way as his tone was still borderline authoritative and firm.

“I did what I did to protect you Hongjoong, you’re our baby brother and we want nothing but the best for you. We asked for you.” Seokjin approaches him, crouching down to be leveled with him as he tries to take his hands away from his eyes as he cried “I k-know that,” Hongjoong hiccups before continuing to speak 

“But I’m not- I’m not a baby anymore Hyungs.” 

Hongjoong finally looks up and saw the soft expression on his Seokjin Hyung’s face who immediately wiped his tears away 

“I’m a grown up n-now and I’m making grown-up decisions, if I make a mistake then that’s on- on me, how else am I going to learn if you keep catching me?” Hongjoong sniffles, feeling his throat getting clogged up before Seokjin stands him up 

“I know, I know Joong and I am sorry for it, please, enough tears or your eyes will turn into rice cakes.” 

He kisses his forehead one more time before patting his butt and making him march up to his room, hiding a smile at how Hongjoong just did a speech about being grown up but at the same time letting his Hyung baby him a little bit.

“My God! You really pushed through with the plan?” Namjoon was the first to speak up upon hearing Hongjoong’s door close “You really pushed through with that stupid plan?” he paces around Seokjin who was glaring at him, he already wanted to get swallowed by the earth and he didn’t need perfect little Namjoon to drill into him any further.

“That plan is really stupid and now all we did was overwhelm him and make him mad to the point where he cried.” 

“I know what I did was wrong. You don’t have to keep pointing it out.” Seokjin puts his hands on his waist while Namjoon was tugging on his hair and all Taehyung could do was watch as he knew that all three of them were going to end up arguing.

“What a stupid fucking idea.” Namjoon grumbles and this time Seokjin takes a step forward, getting all up in his business.

“I know I’m wrong but I’m not fucking stupid.” Seokjin said through gritted teeth as Namjoon pokes his tongue on the inside of his cheek 

“Did I say that you’re stupid?” 

“You literally just said it!”

“You misinterpreted what I said again, Jin Hyung! I said that the idea was stupid!”

Taehyung got in between them, seeing as their argument was starting to get heated and he wouldn’t want it to escalate into something physical. 

“I hope you would just let me finish what I’m trying to say before you speak, that’s why you always have a habit of misunderstanding me!” Namjoon yelled but what he said just triggered Taehyung because of what Namjoon did.

“You played it safe again while I didn’t want to throw you under the bus but you did!” 

Instead of trying to stop their fight, it ended up with Taehyung being the one trying to gang up on Namjoon “You’ve gotten so arrogant just because you got a job out of the country!” Seokjin had his arms pressed upon Taehyung’s chest, stopping him from taking another step forward 

“So this is about me now huh?!” Namjoon jabs his own chest with his finger before their argument continues, with Namjoon trying to take a step back while Taehyung was wriggling out of Seokjin’s grip.

The three brothers failed to notice that their mom was standing at the threshold of the door for God knows how long. 

Even with the clacking of her heels, they didn’t notice until she stood a mere inches away from them and Taehyung was the first to straighten up, pushing his Seokjin Hyung away as he bowed his head, the older brothers were about to point out his disrespect when…

“Are you fighting?” 

Hyojin puts her bag on the table as she watches all three of her sons stand in a straight line “No Mom, we were just playing around.” Namjoon reasons out. 

Even though she knew that it wasn’t the case, she lets it go, she knows her sons are old enough to fix whatever they were arguing about on their own and she knew that they wouldn’t want to involve her in it.

What they didn’t know was that their mom’s heart broke as she had hoped that they’d get along now that they were mature enough but on the inside she had wished that her sons stayed as children.

Where all they did was play and laugh and all around be happy with each other, yes, there were times that they fought but they were quick to make up then. 

Now that they’ve grown, the thought of forgiveness was a lot more different since they all have different perspectives in life, they have their own beliefs, opinions, principles.

Namjoon couldn’t concentrate in terms of his work as the argument between them earlier that night prior was still fresh in his mind, in his normal mindset he could finish up a report in a manner of 30 minutes but since the thought of his brothers were on his mind, he can’t seem to do so. 

He was the only one awake at that time but he was working in Washington time and not Seoul time. 

He had some snacks next to him as well as a cup of coffee. He'd put Mingi to bed hours ago so he didn’t worry much that he'd wake up, the kid could sleep for hours on end and perhaps even though an earthquake.

But his assumptions were proven quite wrong when he felt a tug on the side of his pajama top and there he saw Mingi, clutching his stuffie with a tired look on his face “What’s wrong baby?” Namjoon asks, checking if he’d been crying from a nightmare or something. 

“Hyung, I’m hungry.” Mingi says with a pout, Namjoon looks down at his unopened biscuits and hands it to him as he sat down on the empty seat on the table “I’m also thirsty.” he added and this made Namjoon stand up, heading over to the fridge with Mingi tailing behind him. As his hands got on the water jug, Mingi shakes his head 

“Don’t want water, want juice!” he pipes up, this made Namjoon nod as he grabs a bottle of orange juice but the little boy had more demands as he didn’t like oranges.

Namjoon doesn’t say a word as he grabs a jacket for Mingi and for himself, taking his wallet with him since he’s just gonna take Mingi to the convenience store down the road so he can get all the snacks that he could possibly want but at the same time, the fresh air might also help him cool down. 

Mingi held on to his index and middle finger as they walked down the road, it surprised Namjoon but he just pats Mingi’s head with his free hand, telling himself that the child must be scared to be out at such a late time.

Once they got to the convenience store, Mingi set off to find some juice while Namjoon went ahead and grabbed some snacks for himself and Mingi too, remembering most of his favorites from all their grocery trips together.

“Is that all baby?” Namjoon asks while crouching down at him, he could tell that he was having a dilemma in terms of what candy to buy “Just get both if you can’t choose Min, it’s okay with Hyung and I won’t tell your Dad about it.” Mingi immediately looks at him with wide eyes “Really Hyung?” he asks with a surprised tone “Of course, anything that would make you happy.” Namjoon smiles softly while Mingi smiles, throwing 2 candy bars inside their basket and they were ready to pay.

As Namjoon stood back up, Mingi’s hand in his and he caught sight of Jungkook in the counter with another man, he didn’t want to think anything negative of the sight but he brings his mouth up to his hand when he realized that it was Jaehyun, one of his bandmates. 

He saw that they were getting a pack of condoms but Namjoon’s assumptions became clear when he saw how Jaehyun was slipping his hand down to Jungkook’s ass, giving him a squeeze that causes his ex to giggle before pecking his lips, while Jaehyun smiles and drags him out, looking rather excited to do something all night.

Namjoon felt his heart beat grow faster as he needed a way to tell Taehyung that his boyfriend is cheating on him and he wishes that his younger brother will hear him out, considering it was for his own good.

**═══════════════**

That morning Namjoon was working on the lawn tables, soaking in some sun while Mingi was playing on their old swing set. 

He can’t help but think about what he’d seen the night prior, he couldn’t believe that Jungkook was cheating on Taehyung and it was with Jaehyun to say the lease. 

He knew that they were band mates for years but he never imagined them hooking up, it makes him think that what if Jungkook also cheated on him when they were together or how long he’s been cheating on Taehyung.

“Hey Joonbug, are you doing something today?” he looks beside him and sees his mom coming out of the door “No Mom, just gonna be working, keep an eye on Mingi as well.” He answers, leaning back on his seat 

“Where’d Seokjin go? He and Hoseok went out rather early, did you happen upon them?” Namjoon shakes his head, when he woke up his Hyung had already left, didn’t leave a text nor a note so he assumed that they’re on a date, since he knows how stressed his Hyung must have been and Hoseok just wanted him to have a good time.

“Where’s Taehyung?”

“I’m here! Didn’t know you were doing roll calls today Mom?” he kisses her cheek as he fixes himself, getting rather dolled up “Where are you going today? Make sure you get home by 6:00, the Park’s are coming over.” The brothers' faces turned sour at the thought of that family stepping into their midst.

“Mom, I have something to do today though.” Taehyung scratches his neck as he clicks his tongue 

“It’s just for tonight, Tae bear, a small sacrifice for your brother. Make sure Seokjin knows about it too.” She says towards Namjoon, the second born nods before they both bid her goodbye and to be safe. 

Taehyung immediately kicked some of the rocks that laid on the grass, hanging his head low at the thought of cutting his date short with Jungkook but it didn’t stop him from getting hold of his keys, twirling them around as he went over to the driveway. 

Namjoon didn’t want his younger brother to make a mistake in terms of running back to Jungkook even though he saw it as clear as day that he was cheating on him.

“Taehyung, hold on. Can we talk?” Taehyung eyes him from top to bottom before smiling as he declines, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. 

Namjoon sighs deeply as he still follows his brother’s tracks “I saw Jungkook along with Jaehyun,” Taehyung halts his feet, spinning to look at him as he chuckles “Good for you, is that all you need to tell me then?” Namjoon wished that his brother would just take his warning seriously 

“He’s cheating on you Tae.” He exposes and that’s when Taehyung takes a step towards him, as if trying to intimidate him “You do know that they’re friends and bandmates, right? You knew that when you were dating.” He answers with sarcasm in his tone and Namjoon has had enough “If friends mean Jaehyun teasing him in the middle of a convenient store, touching his ass and kissing each other, then I don’t know.” Taehyung hid the pain in his face, keeping his stoic expression as he stuffs his hands inside his pockets 

“Why are you telling me this?” he asks “So that you’ll know that Jungkook is fucking with you Tae for God knows how long.”

Taehyung pouts, nodding his head as he commends his Hyung for being concerned but of course, it came with some sarcasm but Namjoon was expecting this.

“Weren’t you the one to say, _“don’t make comments about my personal life because I don’t make comments on yours”_.” Namjoon’s jaw clenched at how Taehyung spoke to him so he just nodded, pressing his lips into a line at how stubborn he was being.

“Okay, but just remember that I told you and I didn’t lack as your brother.” Namjoon spins on his heels, heading back to the table where he had his work laid out on.

“Wow, your brother, feels like I didn’t hear that for years as you’ve avoided me and all because Jungkook became my boyfriend.” Taehyung berates while Namjoon is packing up his laptop and planners but he somewhat forgets all about it as he whips his head towards Taehyung. 

“My God, Tae, after all you did to me, did you really think that I will still treat you the same way?” he questions, his dragon-like eyes boring into Taehyung’s own which were close to watering “You two already broke up when I came into the sce-” 

“We broke up entirely because of you!” Namjoon clarifies, pushing Taehyung back as he was getting too close for comfort “Don’t twist this around Hyung, you broke up because you left and you exchanged him for your job in Washington.” 

Taehyung reminds him of how it all went down and Namjoon couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“That was for our future, Taehyung.”

“Future? You eat shit Hyung! What you’re saying is that you only think about yourself and the only thing you think about is your career, you have no fucking idea how broken Jungkook was when you left.” 

It took all of Namjoon’s will to not slap his brother for how he was talking to him, he knew nothing about what he went through and he does not have the right to talk him down like that.

“I never hide anything from you, I asked you multiple times to talk to hi-”

“Oh, so we haven’t even been broken up for 6 months and you instantly became a couple, what does that say Taehyung?” Namjoon towered over his brother who already had tears in his eyes but he wasn’t one to back down when Taehyung was talking shit.

“Hyung, I told you that he was making a move on me and I even asked you if it was okay and you said yes.” The vein on Taehyung’s neck was fairly prominent from how much he was projecting his voice but all Namjoon did was laugh humorlessly

“You really believed that I meant it?! You didn’t even bother reading between the lines!” 

“If you had any amount of decency, you would not have done what you did. All I’m getting from this is that you liked Jungkook way before I did but tough luck because he asked me out first rather than you.” Namjoon points at himself and Taehyung throws his hands up in the air as a means of surrender 

“Okay! You’re right, I’m wrong! I’m the asshole, I’m stupid, come on, don’t be shy, say it with your whole chest Hyung.” Taehyung pushes him, catching Namjoon off guard at the action as he also pushes him, causing him to hit the foundation of their home as he points his finger at him 

“Do not use your supposed stupidity as an excuse for all the pain you cost me. You are a smart man, Taehyung but I don’t know why you can’t even respect our relationship as brothers.”

“Oh fuck you!”

That’s when a striking sound had resonated, much like the crack of lightning.

Namjoon’s palm was stinging as it turned bright red and so did Taehyung’s cheek, both of their eyes widen at what just happened and Namjoon straightens himself up while Taehyung’s head was still turned to its side after his older brother struck him.

Namjoon knows that he crossed the line by striking him but if that was going to get some sense into Taehyung’s head then so be it.

“Joonie Hyung, why are you fighting?” Mingi asks, tilting his head as he looks up at the older men. 

“Mingi, let’s go inside.” The young boy doesn’t think twice as he could see the hurt in his Hyung’s face and with that he held onto Namjoon’s wrist and they went back inside the house, leaving Taehyung aghast at what just happened but he wipes the tears away, putting up a front as he stomps all the way to his car.

While Namjoon took Mingi to their room, telling him to wait as he’ll run a bath seeing as he was a little sweaty from playing under the sun. 

Mingi nods obediently, sitting on the edge of the bed, letting his feet swing as he watches his Hyung head to the joint bathroom. 

Namjoon sits on the edge as he stares blankly at the tiled-floor, he couldn’t believe that he just struck Taehyung, for the first time in all his life, he’d physically hurt his little brother, the person that he should have been protecting.

“Joon Hyung are you crying?” he hears Mingi’s soft voice and he doesn’t even realize that the boy was right next to him, looking at him with puppy dog eyes and Namjoon quickly wipes his tears away as he denies it even though Mingi already saw 

“Hyung hurt.” Mingi mumbles before wiggling himself in between his arms, engulfing him in a hug and the affection he showed overwhelms Namjoon as he timidly hugs Mingi back, crying softly before kissing his temple.

**═══════════════**

Seokjin was somewhat glad that Hoseok had taken him out of the house but he was bummed when he received a text from his mom that he needed to be home by 5:00. 

“So, where are we going?” Seokjin asks, walking down a narrow road while lugging around some goods that Hoseok bought with his help, it surprised Seokjin that he was filling supermarket carts with so many items and he wonders if that must have been the reason why he had his money all planned out but he didn’t question who it was for, only curious as to where his friend is taking him.

Seokjin hasn’t been to that area of the district so he wonders what the place could be holding “Just see this as a way to relieve some stress and maybe, see your siblings as they were when they were small.” Hoseok smiles, continuing to lead him down the road and Seokjin just tilts his head upon what he could be saying but he just goes along with it ever since they woke up, Hoseok has been nothing but happy.

Once they reached a gate that was opening, Hoseok picked up the pace. 

“San-ah!” He flails his free hand around and this catches the attention of the man opening the gate 

“Hobi Hyung!” The young man instantly smiles, bouncing up in the air before he runs toward them, Hoseok was full of laughter as he put his things down to catch him, oblivious as to how Seokjin was looking at him with fond eyes.

Seokjin could tell that the young man missed Hoseok so much by the way he wouldn’t let go, only clinging to him like a koala even though Hoseok has already put him back down on the ground 

“Hyungie, who’s the pretty man you’ve bought?” 

“San, this is your Seokjin Hyung and Seokjin Hyung, this is San, he’s been my friend ever since he was in diapers.” San puts his hand out for Seokjin to shake and the older man was quick to take it “When did you get back?” San asks, helping with the items they’ve bought.

“A little over 2 or 3 weeks, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit as soon as I can.” San waves it off, telling him it’s okay but the kids surely missed him as they have been expecting him to come back for the summer. 

Kids? Seokjin tilts his head as they walked inside the somewhat large house and he could see the swing sets, some toys here and there all left in the grass and under the sun, there were also some kids pressing their faces in the windows and that’s when he connected the dots that they were in an orphanage.

“Kids! Your Hobi Hyung is here!” San announces as they get inside the house and Seokjin could see perhaps a handful of children run towards him, engulfing him in hugs and kisses as they spew about how much they missed him and Seokjin could feel his heart burst at the sight.

“Come on Hyung, they’ll take some time, everyone here loves him.” San giggles as he pulls Seokjin into the large kitchen of the place where he sees some of the employees and caregivers there, preparing the snacks for the children.

“Hyung is such a kind person but I don’t know how he never got lucky to get adopted.” Seokjin turns to San who offered him a glass of water “Hoseok grew up here?” he asks and San nods, smiling a bit and causing his dimple to show up. 

“Yeah, we both did but he worked hard and that’s why he got to go to Japan for his master’s degree but I’m still studying. It’s where you met, right?” Seokjin nods, relaying to him that they work together at the convenience store and he went home with Hoseok for his brother’s wedding and that he was his date, San whistled at that and told Seokjin that it’s okay that Hoseok’s visit was a little delayed.

“He’s told me about you, you know?” San muses, filling the cart with the trays of food and Seokjin followed his lead, wanting to be of help “Does he now?” The older smirks, heading to the dining area where he caught a glimpse of Hoseok giving the kids candies and other snacks 

“Of course, I’m his best friend here! He tells me everything!” San says proudly before calling some of the kids to have their meals.

“Everything?” Seokjin asks “Everything, from how you’re faking it as a couple to the covers you’ve conjured up, Hyung isn’t the best at lying but he must really love you that he’s doing this.” San explains which caused Seokjin to pause his actions, looking intently at him “Why don’t you just tell your family, Hyung, I’m sure that they will understand and accept you for who you are.” 

The younger one is encouraging him, he doesn’t know much about Seokjin but he knows that the truth could always set the person free from all the baggage they’re carrying.

“Believe me Sannie, I want to but it’s difficult to tell them that I’m a mere cashier and waiter when they have high expectations for me.” Seokjin shares what he’s already told Hoseok “And what about it, Hyung? You’re working an honest job, they will still accept you and if they don’t, then so what? Hoseok Hyung will be there to accept you, I’ll be here too even though we’ve only met but I know so much about you because of Hyung.”

“Hyung is a good man, ever since he was of age to work, he always buys something for the kids here but we were all sad when he had to leave for Japan but I know that it’s for his dream, he’s always talked about wanting to be a professional choreographer and to own a studio where he can teach, I also want to be like him too.”

Seokjin didn’t know about those parts in Hoseok’s life and he felt his chest grow heavy at the thought that he’d borrowed money from him when it was originally going to the kids. 

That heaviness grew when he locked eyes with Hoseok who softly smiled at him, all while he was surrounded by the kids.

“He’s truly an angel, isn’t he?”

After the kids have calmed down, San and Hoseok lead Seokjin to a more quiet part of the house, in the garden and behind one of the hedges where San laid out a picnic blanket so they could have time to catch up and eat, away from the prying eyes of the children.

“Sannie, how’s your studies going?” Hoseok asks, ruffling his hair while Seokjin pours some soda into their cups 

“It’s going good Hyung! I might even graduate earlier than expected.” He smiles and Hoseok praises him for it, Seokjin did as well.

“I might be able to be part of a friend’s upcoming company, he promised to take me in when it’s all established.” Seokjin gasps at this as that was great news for someone to be able to find work after he graduates and San nods, still smiling 

“Hobi Hyung, you remember Changbin and Jisung, right?” He asks “Of course I do, little rascals always visited you here and all three of you have marked up the wooden floors in the attic with your shoes!” he flicks San’s forehead which caused him to pout while Seokjin chuckles at their bond, reminding him of how Taehyung and Hongjoong used to splatter their floors with paint. 

“Sannie used to always dance in the attic since no kids would ever go up there, I would find him asleep on the floor at times and the floor is somewhat proof of how he’s been working hard.” Hoseok explains to Seokjin who’s instincts jumped out as he blew on the painful area where Hoseok had flicked San. 

The younger man had clung to Seokjin comfortably, even lying down on his lap as he continued to catch up with his Hyung regarding his plans after graduation.

“Well, Changbin and Jisung are also on board with this new company, they even introduced me to Hongjoong Hyung since he’s the one who’s starting it up.” 

Both Seokjin and Hoseok’s ears rang at the drop of the name and Hoseok asked for his full name for clarification.

“Kim Hongjoong, he works with Changbin and Jisung but they hate the place they work at so Hongjoong Hyung planned on building his own company for music, dance and I heard that Seonghwa Hyung might also be of help in terms of videography and film stuff.” Seokjin grew curious as he’s never heard Hongjoong talk about it, not during their calls or messages and neither did he mention it while they’re all together.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that Hongjoong is starting his own music production company?” Seokjin sits San up who had a confused look on his face “Do you know Hongjoong Hyung?” He asks with wide eyes “Ah Sannie, he’s Seokjin’s little brother, it’s why we’re here, to attend his wedding.” Hoseok explains as Seokjin seemed to be in shock over what he just found out.

“Oh! I didn’t know that, I’m also coming too by the wa-” 

“Do you know where he’s getting the money from? Investors? Is this a shared business?” Seokjin bombards San with all kinds of questions as Hoseok just listens, even though San tells him almost everything, his dongsaeng has never mentioned having to work with Hongjoong.

“He’s getting married to Seonghwa Hyung so he can claim his inheritance because he wants to help Hongjoong Hyung get on the path of his own dreams, Seonghwa Hyung loves Joong Hyung so much that he’s all he ever really talks about when I make deliveries to his apartment.” 

San shares furthermore and Seokjin instantly felt guilty for all the pain he caused to Hongjoong over the weeks. 

From his stupid plan on breaking up the wedding to having his doubts on Seonghwa using his brother when all the man has been doing is a way to help him.

**═══════════════**

Namjoon and Taehyung watched as Seonghwa’s family loom over the wall of their house which held their diplomas, graduation pictures, medals and all sorts of awards. 

Yunho was amazed at the many achievements of the family, Yeosang was too, commending them for all the hard work they must have poured out in terms of studying.

“I must say that this is impressive!” Yeosang spins on his heels to face the brothers as well as their mom “As someone who also had to work hard for scholarships, my awards never came to this extent.” He smiles, his little fangs showing up which made the brothers internally coo. 

“Tell them how it almost got revoked when our family found out about you and Yunho.” Wooyoung causes his smile to drop, rolling his eyes as he steps aside, heading over to Seonghwa as his brother-in-law calms him down “I apologize for coming in quite late, I had a meeting.” He turns to Hyojin who told him it was okay.

“My husband used to say that we may not be lacking in money but we’re rich in gold.” She says with a chuckle and Yunho smiles, telling her that knowledge is more important than money. Wooyoung caught a glimpse of Seokjin who also came in late and he smirks.

“But we all know that it’s fake.” 

The pair stops, Seokjin feels his eyes on him as he gulps and Hyojin asks what he meant by “Gold plated! If these were real you wouldn’t just leave them out in the open!” Wooyoung jokes, observing how Seokjin seemingly made a sigh of relief but if he were him, he wouldn’t be so relaxed as Wooyoung dug something up that was rather interesting.

“Since Seokjin is here, we can get started with the fitting.”

The family all sat down on the couch while Wooyoung was still standing up, he’d brought in the rack of suits he tailored for Hongjoong’s brothers and the dress for his mom, excited to show it to them.

“Listen, I checked, Chan’s account and he’s here in Seoul, we could still stop this wedding.” Taehyung whispers nervously and Seokjin wanted to tell them about what he found out but timing wasn’t on his side because they had guests over

“I have something to tell both of you later but since the demon is here, it can wait.” Seokjin mumbles as he gets comfortable, finding himself in Hoseok’s lap for some reason but he wasn’t complaining.

Wooyoung opens up the cover of the suits and dress, this made the family gasp because of how borderline royalty it looked.

“Are those..” Taehyung trails off and Wooyoung smiles proudly “I’ve worked with Saint Laurent on these so I hope it’s to your liking.” 

The Kim Family was rather overwhelmed by the selection and Namjoon clears his throat “I don’t think we really need something this expensive for an event happening in a day.” he explains and he sees Wooyoung raise his brow

“Oh but you need to wear it.” His lips curl up into a sickly sweet smile and Seonghwa, being his brother, knows that he was ticked off so he decides to step in.

“Ah Youngie, they don’t need to wear it, after all it is a beach wedding, it’s simple.” He speaks up with good intentions, not wanting to cause turmoil before their wedding just because Wooyoung wants to throw a tantrum 

“Seonghwa, hush, these are expensive and I’ve put my all into it, okay Darling?” 

Taehyung rolls his eyes before speaking up that they’ll just pay for it “Are you sure about that Taehyung-ssi?” Wooyoung challenges and Yunho just wants his brother to stop but he knows how feisty he is and will not back down, whatever Wooyoung wants, he gets.

“I’m sure that with Seokjin’s salary as a teacher with a Masters degree in Japan could be of big help, don’t you think?” Seokjin’s heart was beating like a jackhammer and Namjoon stepped up to the plate at how he read his tone of voice and he was not liking it.

“I’ll just pay for all of it, the suits and the dress itself.” He wanted to take the attention away from Seokjin but all he heard was Taehyung making a backhanded comment towards him as if he didn’t know the situation Seokjin was in.

“Wooyoung, I apologize but it’s really just too much.” Hyojin further backs up his children’s claims and as the Park brothers expected, their brat of a brother starts rambling, in French, about all the hard work he’s put into the clothing, the location, for the sake of making Seonghwa’s wedding perfect. 

The Kim’s could only watch as Yunho tried to calm Wooyoung down, Yeosang was not doing anything besides drink his tea and Seonghwa was hiding his face in Hongjoong’s neck out of pure embarrassment, whispering apologies.

The argument between them kept going on until Wooyoung spews out Seokjin’s name, which caused Hyojin to get alarmed as she also sensed something off when he mentioned his job. She turns to her son who just nervously smiles at her while she gets up from her seat, approaching Wooyoung as she taps her fan on the palm of her hand, waiting for an answer to the question she was about to let out.

“What about Seokjin, Wooyoung?” she takes a step towards them, making the two break their argument “I see that Seokjin-ssi has yet to tell you about what he did to one of our businesses.” Yunho gets hold of Wooyoung’s arm 

“This is not the time, Woo, please just calm down.” He says through gritted teeth but Wooyoung jerks his arm away from him “No Hyung, she needs to know the embarrassment he brought to our establishment and not to mention how he’s been lying to her.” 

The brothers stood up and Hongjoong excused himself from being with Seonghwa which the man understood as he also got up to try and stop Wooyoung from doing what he was about to do.

“I may have let your attitude slide when we were in your household, borderline insulting my youngest because of his job but right now you’re in my house and I will not let you insult any of my children.”

“I think it’s best if we leave.” Yunho says, apologizing to Hyojin and the entire family for his brother’s attitude but he wasn’t going down without one more blow to Seokjin’s ego; 

“If you want to know what I’ve found out, please, just ask your son.”

After the Park’s left, Hyojin turned to her eldest son, everyone had turned to look at Seokjin who wanted nothing more than the earth to swallow him whole, there was no way he was going to get out of that situation.

“Seokjin, is there something I need to know?” She asks while Hongjoong was trying to calm her down, Namjoon and Taehyung turned to each other before the older of the pair crouches down to Mingi’s size, instructing him to go back to their room for a bit and to not come out until he gets him. 

He didn’t want the child to see whatever may unfold that could stick with him and Hoseok inevitably takes him, leaving the family to talk privately.

Seokjin felt like there was a frog in his throat as he couldn’t utter out a single word, even as their mom demanded an answer.

“Just tell them, Hyung,” Namjoon speaks up softly “It’s about time.” 

Hyojin turns to him, taking the attention away from Seokjin “You know what Wooyoung was talking about?” she questions and even though she was waiting for Namjoon to answer, it was Taehyung who spoke up 

“We’ve known it since last year, Mom.”

Seokjin couldn’t believe what he was saying, how could they have known? When he’s been very careful with his every move whenever his brothers call “You already know about it?” He asks, voice cracking as he couldn’t help it.

“Remember when Yoongi and I had plans to go to Japan for our anniversary? And you told me that you couldn’t see me because you had a teacher’s conference in Singapore, but I saw you Hyung, I saw you waiting on tables at the restaurant we were in,.” Seokjin’s chest was heaving as he looked at his younger brother, tears threatening to spill out with every word he let go 

“But I didn’t approach you because I didn’t want you to be embarrassed especially when you’re not ready to tell us the truth.” 

Hongjoong steps up from behind their mom, asking what they knew that he didn’t but Taehyung tells him to stay out of it like a child.

“Jin Hyung is also my brother, that goes to show that I deserve to know what has been going on with his life and why you’re pressuring him.”

Hyojin slaps the fan on her palm, demanding to know the truth because this is her son they were talking about, what Seokjin has been doing in Japan.

Namjoon turns to Seokjin, nodding at him to be a means of encouragement “Namjoon!” Hyojin raises her voice at him which caught him off guard as Namjoon brings a hand up to his chest 

“Mom, it shouldn’t come from me, it’s best if you hear it from Hyung.” He turns to Seokjin who’s tears weren’t stopping, flowing down his rosy cheeks at a steady stream.

“Hyung, we’re your family and if there’s anyone who should know who you really are, it’s us. Will you just lie to us for the rest of your life?”

“Do you think that it’s easy, Namjoon?! Fine! I’ll tell the truth!” 

He yells angrily at Namjoon, he was overwhelmed at the fact that he was cornered into telling the truth and it’s all because of his stupidity in crossing Wooyoung.

“Mom,” he sniffles “Mom, I’m so sorry.” he almost sinks down into his knees to beg for her forgiveness as he feels like he’s brought so much shame to their family 

“When- When I was 2 years into my job, the school I was working at got shut down, my scholarship also got revoked when it happened, after that I struggled to get a teaching job because of it.” He says through the tears but at the same time it lifted a weight off his chest, as if every burden he carried had been taken off. 

“I started working two jobs at once just so I could send money back here, I was a waiter at the restaurant where Namjoon saw me and I also work as a cashier at a 7/11, that’s where I met Hoseok but he’s honest about his life as a student and the truth is, I just borrowed money from him so I could come home.” 

At that point, Seokjin had dropped to his knees, crying behind the palms of his hands as he spewed out apology after apology.

“Seokjin,” Hyojin crouches down to his size, reminding her of when he was a child and got hurt as she cups his cheeks, wiping his tears away as he still sobbed 

“Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t understand you?” she says in a gentle voice, she wasn’t angry at him but rather saddened that his eldest was going through all of that and she had no knowledge of it.

“It’s not like that Mom, I know that whatever happens, you’ll still love and accept me.” He took Hoseok and San’s words to heart as his lengthy talk with them somewhat gave him the courage to be honest but he just wasn’t expecting it to happen on that night.

“I just can’t stop blaming myself for what happened because the truth is, I can’t fully accept that I’ve become a failure. That I wasn't able to achieve all the things you dreamed for me. I can’t accept the fact that I’m the failure in all of your children.”

Seokjin turns to his younger siblings who were silent throughout the whole ordeal, as if giving him the chance to say his piece.

“I can’t accept that no matter how hard I work, I will never be as good as Namjoon.”

The second eldest couldn’t believe what he was hearing from his older brother, feeling whiplashed that he thought about that.

“Me?”

“Yes, Namjoon. You.”

Seokjin turns his face towards him, feeling all his frustrations pour out as he could finally admit his feelings to his family but mostly to Namjoon.

“Out of all of us, you were always the best but no matter how much I try to do better, I could never ever get on your level. You’re always the best in everything, right? You’re the smartest, the most handsome, you are everything that I’m not.” 

Namjoon and Seokjin could only look at each other as Namjoon himself felt like a stake had been jabbed into his heart.

“You’re my brother and I love you, but I can’t help but be jealous of you. Ever since we were kids.”

Seokjin was talking through the tears, his vision had even gone blurry that he couldn’t see right anymore. 

Meanwhile Namjoon was only starting to cry, singular blobs of tears were falling all the way down to his shirt as he feels Hongjoong trying to comfort him by holding his hand, caressing the top of it with his thumb.

“Why are you so angry? I don’t understand.. Is it my fault Hyung?” Namjoon wipes his tears away before painfully smiling at his brothers 

“In all honesty, I’m the one who’s jealous of all of you because you all have something I wish I had.” he admits, squeezing Hongjoong’s hand reassuringly as he fears that their youngest might think that he is to blame for everything that is happening.

“I wish I could be as responsible yet adventurous as Taehyung, we don’t give him enough credit for how he’s changed and the things he’s done when I went away.” Taehyung was surprised as to what his Hyung had said, since as far as he knows him and Namjoon have always had a rift in the past.

“I wish I had Joongie’s charm and innocence.” He pokes his baby brother’s nose, sharing how he could never resist his Joongie, ever since they were young, always playing with him, taking him to school, helping him with his projects and homework. 

He was the one who was the most excited to find out that they were having a new baby in the family.

“And Hyung, I wish I had your sense of humor because it always makes me laugh, no matter how ridiculous it may be and it always makes me happy whenever I hear you laugh. Mom also adores your humor and that’s probably why all her attention was on you whilst growing up.”

Hyojin’s eyes turned somber as she approached her second born, a saddened expression on her face upon hearing all of Namjoon’s thoughts and what he wished he had.

“Are you saying that I’m unfair?” Namjoon immediately shakes his head as he could hear how watery her voice had sounded as she was also on the verge of tears.

“No Mom, it’s not that. I’m saying you have your favorites.” 

Hyojin denies his claims as she always saw how equal she treated her children, how her husband treated them equally as well but it seems as if Namjoon didn’t see the same thing and she was willing to hear him out, wanting to understand where he was coming from.

“Do you remember when I was in grade school and I graduated as the valedictorian, I brought home a lot of medals while Seokjin Hyung only had one but he was the one you noticed and praised.” 

Namjoon could feel his heart about to burst with all the things he’s finally divulging, stuff that he thought he had locked away deep in his mind but turns out he still remembers them as if they’d happened yesterday.

“There was also that time when I got home, I was really hungry and you got mad at me because I ate the food that you set aside for Jin Hyung and also the time that you went shopping and bought us some hoodies but you told me not to get one yet because Jin Hyung hadn’t picked because you told me that he’s the eldest and that’s why he gets to pick first.”

They may seem like petty reasons but to Namjoon they were a big deal and those were only 3 of the many reasons as to why he feels as if his mom had favorites, it was painful to say it to her face but it’s how he feels.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you felt that way, Namjoon.” He holds his mom’s hand, assuring her that it’s okay.

“I understand and I’ve learned to accept it. I’ve learned to accept your love for Seokjin and Hongjoong, they are your favorites.” Hongjoong looks at his brother because he also somewhat could feel that his mom always doted on him while growing up but it might be because he’s the youngest.

“I also know that Dad’s favorite was Taehyung. And that’s okay,” He turns to Taehyung who was crying silently and he reaches out to wipe them away, hushing him softly before turning back to their mom.

“It’s okay because what’s important to me is that you took care of me, you gave me food to eat, you sent me to school, you gave me a roof over my head and you loved me and that’s good enough for me.”

Although he was crying, there was still a smile on his face as he turned his attention back to Taehyung, getting hold of his hand. “Tae Tae was always the one who was there for me, I was his favorite but that was back then.” Namjoon pushes his hair up as he looks up, preventing more tears to spill as he feels like he’s been crying a lot to fill up an ocean.

“Ever since I got back from the states, all I heard from you was how arrogant and ill-mannered I am and I deeply apologize for hurting you Tae Tae, you know that Hyung didn’t mean it. I’m sorry if I come off as too blunt and I’m really sorry if my tough exterior became too hard for you to handle.”

Namjoon hiccups, covering half of his face as he couldn’t control his expressions anymore, apologizing left and right for how he’d been acting for the past weeks. He doesn’t expect Hongjoong to engulf him in a tight hug. 

“That’s not true Hyungie.” His voice was small as he felt his neck getting wet with warm tears from his very sensitive baby brother

“Joongie, it’s okay.” He brings his hand up to stroke his hair, hushing and cradling him as if he was rocking him to sleep when he was a baby.

“Maybe I really am to blame because I chose to be like this- I had to be like this. Even more when I had to go to Washington,” he admits, still cradling Hongjoong in his arms as he turns to Taehyung 

“Maybe Tae was right, perhaps I got too caught up in my job and it’s all I ever cared for. But you know what, Tae, I didn’t do it for myself,” 

He gasps out and he feels Hongjoong’s hold on him grow tighter, as if the youngest was continuing to calm him down everytime his voice cracked or when it was getting harder to breathe.

“I had to go there for us and for our family’s future, because our debts were piling up when Dad got sick and had to be hospitalized and Hongjoong was only starting out in college, I didn’t have much of a choice because at that time Tae was only starting out in his films as well as being a teacher and Seokjin Hyung needed the money to go to Japan.” 

“And as much as I wanted to go home, because I was lonely there but I had to be strong but just because I look tough, it doesn’t mean that I don’t get hurt because I get hurt just like everyone else.”

Hyojin was in tears over all the pain that Namjoon also went through to shoulder all the responsibilities and she coaxes Hongjoong away from him so she can look at her second born child, cupping his face and pushing away his tears with the pads of her thumbs 

“I’m sorry Joon, I didn’t know you felt that way.” Namjoon puts his hands over hers as he apologizes once more if he ever made it feel like he was blaming her.

“I thought I was being fair because in my heart, I loved you all the same way.”

She also became ridden with tears as she turned to her other kids, it pained her to see whenever they were sad, upset or in tears.

Hyojin also had her reasons as to why her attention was focused towards Seokjin and Hongjoong since when they were growing up, they were somewhat the weakest among them, they were always the ones who got sick often and they needed more care. 

But Namjoon and Taehyung were always independent, strong, and brave, they knew how to stand on their own even when they were young.

She turns her attention back to Namjoon as she gives him a tight hug and Namjoon just bursts into tears in his mother’s arms as he assures her that it’s okay.

“I want you to know that I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for us.” She says as she pulls away “Jin, I want to thank you too. I know how much you and Joon have sacrificed for us.” She holds Seokjin’s hand as she emphasizes her words one by one 

“I will love you for who you are Jin, always remember that.”

As Namjoon and Seokjin’s eyes locked together, they can’t help but feel as if they were magnets and metal as they immediately crashed into each other, apologizing to one another as Namjoon reminds him that he’s not a failure nor will he ever be one.

Hyojin rounds up all her sons, kissing them one by one on the cheek, even laughing a bit when she had to tell her Joonie to bend down as she could not reach him.

“Mom, I’m the one who should be sorry, for how I used to be but I know that you could see that I am striving to become a person that you will be proud of.” 

Taehyung comes forth, knowing all his faults as a teenager that bore so many problems in the family but Hyojin was past that, seeing how her son grew to be the refined man that he is, that he’s learned from all his mistakes back then and that he’s the one who grew up so much, emotionally wise.

“I’m not perfect but I am your mother and I will always love you in the best way I know how.”

After everything that happened that night, Namjoon felt like his eyes were like rice cakes, all puffy due to the amount of crying he did as he tells his family all the things he’s been going through and hiding. 

He attended to Mingi that night, whipping up something for him to eat before helping him get washed up, making sure he was all cleaned up before getting tucked into bed. 

He could feel that something had changed in Mingi, he wasn’t as bratty as he was when they first arrived, he doesn’t question his Hyung’s regarding the food being served, he was mostly always filled with laughter, he stopped glaring at Namjoon nor has he talked back to him, to be honest, he’s rather polite. 

Namjoon noticed it when he had his altercation with Taehyung, how Mingi knew he was crying even though he denied it and he gives Namjoon a sweet hug, one which he never expected to do but perhaps Yoongi was right that it was best to give them some time to bond and Namjoon is happy that he kept being optimistic.

Mingi lets himself get tucked into bed, eyes still locked on his Namjoon Hyung, who he’s somewhat understand now and he feels sorry for being difficult, he heard all the things his Hyung had said and cried about earlier, it caused Mingi to see him in a new light.

“You okay baby?” Namjoon asks, reaching forward to cup his chin, noticing how quiet he’d been through the night and he was expecting an answer but Mingi sits up, wrapping his arms around Namjoon, tucking his head into the crook of his neck.

“Gigi is sorry Joon Hyung,” Mingi voices out, on the verge of crying “Please don’t hate me.” 

Namjoon smiles a bit before sighing, rubbing Mingi’s back soothingly before pulling him away, he wanted to look at the little boy as he sets things straight so that Mingi will see how sincere he is with his words.

“No baby, I don’t hate you and I never will.” He could see the tears filling his waterline as Mingi sniffles 

“I love your Dad too much and I can never ever hate the person he loves the most and that’s you, baby.” 

The little boy’s lips slowly curl up into a smile, the kind of smile which made his eyes disappear and turn into moon-like crescents and Mingi wiggles into his arms once more, asking if they could cuddle for the night and Namjoon doesn’t oppose to it, kissing his forehead as he carries Mingi into the bigger bed so they’d both have room.

Mingi snuggles into Namjoon like a kitten looking for warmth “Hyung,” he whispers as Namjoon reaches up to turn off the lamp, humming at him “C-Can Minie call you Daddy too?” He asks timidly and Namjoon felt his heart swell up, the boy who had hated him for years was asking if he can call him Daddy now 

“Of course you can, baby.” Namjoon breathes out and Mingi smiles, bidding him goodnight, even telling him that he loves him.

It was safe to say that Namjoon slept like he was in paradise, as if he was on cloud nine, not only did he make amends with Mingi but he’s somewhat made up with his family and was truthful as to why he was the way he is.

Namjoon wakes up upon hearing the door creak open, some slivers of light coming in through it “Hyungie?” he hears Taehyung’s small voice and Namjoon immediately turns on the lights, getting a chance to see what time it was and it was half past 2 in the morning. 

He could see how Taehyung was grasping at the hem of his shirt “Tae Bear? Is something wrong?” Taehyung doesn’t answer but instead he crawls under the covers of Namjoon and Mingi’s bed, patting the sleeping boy’s head as he snores softly.

“Jin Hyung kept saying that he’s the loser in the family when I’m literally right here.” he mumbles, bringing the covers up to his chin as Namjoon hushes him, telling him that it wasn’t true at all.

“Might be the reason why I got together with Jungkook,” he had a bitter smile on his lips as he thinks about all the stupid shit he did for him 

“Joonie Hyung, when you and Kook broke up and he started making moves on me, I tried hard to ignore it because I wanted both of you to get back together but as it prolonged, it became harder to do.” Taehyung shares, smiling gently as he traces little shapes on to Mingi’s back.

“I didn’t know that it felt nice to have someone who appreciates you because ever since you left, I feel like I lost a best friend who understands me, who accepted me for who I used to be.”

Namjoon could only look at how Taehyung was avoiding his eyes as he spoke breathlessly “I was so hurt when you got angry with me because it made me feel like I had no right to be happy because of what I did to you.” Taehyung had started to sob, covering his face with the blanket and causing it to become damp 

“I’m sorry Hyung, I’m sorry because I wanted to be happy too but ended up hurting you in the process.” Namjoon slides off his side of the bed as he goes over to where Taehyung was, cuddling him from behind and kissing his cheek “Hyung is sorry too,” Namjoon whispers, feeling Taehyung’s body shake as he cried 

“Because I was so blinded by my anger, I failed to see that you were getting hurt too.” Namjoon just keeps holding his brother as Taehyung lets out a watery giggle “C-Can we be best friends again Hyung?” he asks, holding on to his arm as if afraid that he’ll go away 

“Yes Tae Bear, we can be best friends again. Oh I love you so much, my baby.” Namjoon kisses the crown of his head as Taehyung melts into his brother’s arms, he can’t remember the last time him and Namjoon were this comfortable with each other, it must have been years.

“But you know, there’s someone who likes you for who you are, someone who’s always had their eye on you.” Namjoon reminds, smoothing his hair out as Taehyung asks who “Jimin, of course, ever since we came home, we always see you with him and even though you technically just met, I can tell he cares a lot about you, enough to cover for you when you went off with Jungkook, taking you out for ice cream when you’re sad, coming over so he can comfort you.” 

Taehyung did feel a lot more at ease with Jimin, the younger was someone who thinks of others before himself and he thinks that maybe his relationship with Jungkook has gotten too toxic and maybe, just maybe, giving Jimin a chance could be a breath of fresh air but of course, he needed to end things with Jungkook first before he can start fresh with his life.

**═══════════════**

The Kim Brothers had accompanied Taehyung as the days followed, truly supportive of his decisions to put an end to his relationship with Jungkook as they’ve seen how it was slowly draining him and Taehyung was only starting to see it there. 

Seokjin was ready to beat him up for all the pain he cost towards Taehyung and Namjoon as well but Hongjoong reminded his older brother that they will never resort to violence, no matter what issue it might be.

“We’re literally just gonna talk, Jungkook isn’t a violent person and I can handle myself Hyung.” Taehyung says with a smug look on his face as he gets out of the car and Seokjin clicks his tongue.

“Well, bring Namjoon with you, he was the one who saw him getting all touchy with Jaehyun.” Namjoon chuckles as he takes Taehyung’s hand, letting the younger man lead him to Jungkook’s apartment. 

Taehyung was undeniable nervous upon what he’s about to do but his brothers assured him that they will be there to give him all the love he will need in terms of getting over a break-up but also reminding him to take it slow with Jimin, so he can get a better perspective if he was willing to give relationships a chance once more.

Taehyung knocks on Jungkook’s door but he wasn’t given an answer but he knows he was in there, most likely with his friends due to the music that was booming through the doors and he’s surprise he hasn’t gotten a noise complaint yet,

Namjoon was growing annoyed at how immature Jungkook had gotten as this wasn’t the doe-eyed kid he came to know anymore and he urged Taehyung to just barge in.

Thankfully, Taehyung knew the code to his door and upon unlocking it, Namjoon was the first to burst inside, kicking the door open which surprised Taehyung as his Hyung’s tough persona surely came in and the reason was because he was protecting him.

They both halt their steps when he sees Jungkook getting straddled by Jungwoo, furiously making out as Jaehyun was tuning out his guitar, just watching them do what they do.

“Jungkook, can we talk.” Taehyung speaks out in a monotone voice and this caused the younger man to push Jungwoo off his lap, who looked rather surprised and guilt-ridden when he locked eyes with Taehyung but he was sweeped off his feet in an instant by Jaehyun but he knew that Taehyung wouldn’t harm him and was only there for Jungkook.

Namjoon stays by the door as Jungkook raced to Taehyung who was dumbfounded, feeling as if part of himself crumbled at the thought of Jungkook being unfaithful to him but then again, Namjoon has warned him about it prior to what happened.

“Kook, I think- I think it’s best if we break it off.” Taehyung says with a firm tone as Jungkook opt to explain himself but Taehyung just shakes his head 

“Kook, I turned my back on my family for you, I hurt my brother for you and I don’t want to do it anymore.” Jungkook wanted to kiss Taehyung, he wanted to let him know that everything will be okay and he’s willing to change for him but he also knows that Taehyung has suffered enough because of how he couldn’t truly commit to him.

“I love you Jungkook but I know that in the end, you will never truly be mine, so it’s best if we part ways so we don’t hurt each other anymore.” Taehyung expected Jungkook to hold on but the younger man just hugs him, getting hold of him for what may be the last time 

“I’m sorry Hyung.” he apologizes, voice mumbled into his shoulder as Taehyung timidly hugs him back 

“It’s okay Kook, you were never really mine in the first place.”

**═══════════════**

It was the day before the wedding and Seonghwa had arranged dinner with Hongjoong’s family. 

He’s been nothing but deeply embarrassed and apologetic towards his family in terms of Wooyoung’s behavior but it was literally the night before they wed and the least his brother could do is make it up to him by swallowing his pride and apologizing to the family of his soon-to-be brother-in-law. 

Yunho also pushed Wooyoung to do it, giving into Seonghwa as a means of not ruining the wedding.

Although he was hesitant, Wooyoung also realized that he was somewhat in the wrong but perhaps he did it to protect his family. 

He was in deep thought as he heard a knock on his bedroom door, he turned to it and saw Seonghwa coming in, he was already dressed up as he mentioned that the Kim’s were gonna be arriving soon. 

Wooyoung smiles at his brother before patting the spot next to him on his window seat, he had a glass of white wine in one hand that he has yet to put down.

“Hyung, I know you’re only looking out for me but I’m a big boy now, you know?” Seonghwa reminds the older man, bumping his shoulders with him which made him chuckle “I know, it’s just that I don’t want to lose you too.” Wooyoung smiles sadly, tracing the rim of his glass with the pad of his thumb 

“You act as if I’m never gonna see you again when I get married.” Seonghwa pouts, taking the glass away from him and drinking from it 

“You know I can always visit you in Jeju, right? Whenever Hong and I need a break.” He reminds and Wooyoung nods, knowing his little brother’s promise to always come visit him, he knows that his Hyung gets lonely too and managing their hotel as well as travelling for runway shows was the only thing keeping him happy.

“You know, I wish that I could have what you and Yunho Hyung have, to marry the love of your lives but perhaps I was unlucky in that department.” Wooyoung holds a sad smile, looking down at his ring finger which remained empty. 

Seonghwa knew what he had to go through, having gone through an arranged marriage with the son of one of their father’s business partners but it was loveless and he grew abusive towards Wooyoung, he limited the time he could see his family, his dreams in terms of being part of the modeling and fashion industry, nor was he allowed to continue their mother’s work in the hotel. 

But it was one particular night that Wooyoung have had enough with him and as he retaliated, running away from him on a stormy night with the help of his younger brother who was the only one who knew of his plans of hiding out if ever his husband comes looking for him but since there was somewhat of a storm and with Seonghwa’s knowledge of the in’s and out’s of the streets, they managed to throw him off their track and Wooyoung felt safe for the first time in months.

When morning came, the sky was clear and blue as if it was a bearer of good news and Yunho had burst into his room to tell him of the news regarding his husband getting into an accident and dying.

Wooyoung cried but not because he mourned for him, but because he was finally free from him and it kick-started him to finally do what he loves and at the same time protecting his family, mostly Seonghwa, as means of repaying him for his help that night.

“I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you, Hwa.” Wooyoung throws his hands around him, stroking his hair as he feels Seonghwa hold him as well 

“I will never forget what you’ve done for me and I still am repaying you for that, if it is your wish that I swallow my pride and apologize to Hongjoong’s family then I will do it, I will do it for your happiness.” Seonghwa smiles into his skin, savoring his Hyung’s hug before he has to leave and go back to his own place in Jeju.

There was a knock on the door which caused them to pull away but this time it was Yunho, informing them that they have arrived but he makes them stay for a bit, standing over his younger brothers as he fixes a soft gaze upon Wooyoung.

“Youngie, I’m proud of you for doing this for Hwa.” Yunho cups his chin and Wooyoung smiles a bit “And I know that it may be a while until we see each other again but after what Hwa has told me about Joong’s family, I just want to apologize to you.” Yunho crouches down so they were levelled together, he wanted to look at his brother’s face as he apologized.

“I am sorry for what I did years ago, you told me that you liked Yeosang and you planned on telling him but I grew selfish and only thought about myself,” Yunho wraps his hands around Wooyoung’s to keep them there 

“It’s just that you always got what you wanted and Yeosang was all I had then, I am sorry for doing that to you and if I hadn’t done it, you wouldn’t have gone through the pain of marrying that bastard.” 

Wooyoung hushes his brother, even though he’s been quite petty towards Yeosang, he has admitted to himself that his anger towards him will lead him to nowhere and he doesn’t really know why he still acts so hostile but it might have something to do with seeing Yunho with him, imagining himself in his brother’s shoes and to see himself being the one who married Yeosang.

“Past is past Hyung, I apologize for being so immature and hostile towards him, I guess that seeing him again just brought up unwanted memories and what if’s, I guess I grew jealous upon seeing you being the one who makes him happy.” Wooyoung articulates without skipping a beat, he did not want to cry as it’s something that he’s grown tired of.

“Just don’t hurt him Hyung, take care of him, take care of Jongho too. I don’t know if he still has it in his heart to forgive me for the horrible things I have said and done to him.” Yunho hushes him, holding him by his cheeks as he smiles gently 

“You of all people know how kind Yeosang is, no matter how horrible you’ve been, he will forgive you in time.” 

With that he hugs his younger brothers, something they haven’t done since they were teenagers, before Wooyoung distanced himself due to what he did and fucking hell, did Yunho miss holding his brothers.

Internally thanking Seonghwa for getting married because if it weren’t for it, they wouldn’t have gotten together again.

There was some bit of awkwardness when Wooyoung finally comes downstairs, mostly with the matriarch of the family as well as the eldest of the Kim’s but he was confident and he’s thought about it for days.

“Before the night progresses, I want to say one thing,” Wooyoung stood in front of the family in the most proper way, smiling warmly and being quite flushed due to the shame he somewhat felt.

“I am deeply sorry for speaking ill of your family, it wasn’t right and I know that if our mother was with us and someone talked down to her son like that, she would’ve done the same thing you did, Mrs. Kim.” Wooyoung says, hoping that they could leave the past behind them, for the sake of Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

“I also want to apologize to you Seokjin-ssi, I know that you only did what you did to protect your brother and I would go to great lengths too, to protect Seonghwa but I want to say sorry for cornering you like that, making you admit to your family regarding the truth even though you weren’t ready.” 

Seokjin just nods, coming forward to shake his hand but not letting go “It’s okay Wooyoung-ssi, I understand you because we’re the same, we’re just protecting our siblings. We can leave it in the past.” Wooyoung lets out a whining noise before pulling him for a hug, promising to make it up for all the shit he caused and because of that he even offered to use his connections in finding a job for Seokjin at respected universities in Seoul, so he can be closer to his family and Seokjin wasn’t one to deny that offer as he accepts it with a laugh escaping his lips.

The dinner went smoothly as Wooyoung mentions that he did some repairs on what they will be wearing, the Kim’s jokingly gasped but Wooyoung assured them that it’ll be more simple, claiming that Seonghwa had sabotaged him and the wedding ceremony was going to be more intimate and simple and Wooyoung lets it slide, seeing as his baby brother was more on the shyer side and didn’t want anything to be publicized.

And as he shows them what he’s made, they all commend him for how he made it more simple which suited their taste and the boast that they will gladly wear it the next day. 

In the middle of their dinner, Seokjin proposed a toast, his eyes looming over Seonghwa who was sitting next to Hongjoong, he turned to Namjoon and Taehyung who nodded as Seokjin stood up with the wine glass in his hand.

“Seonghwa,” the young man looks up, surprised that he was called out “Since you’re going to be apart of us Kim’s, we’d like to apologize for trying to break up the wedding,” Hongjoong chokes on his desserts and Seonghwa was quick to pat his back 

“And we apologize for trying to get Hongjoong drunk so he can find other people but it only resulted to him vomiting and us having to pay for the vomit fee.” Hongjoong’s cheeks grew red as he threatens to splash his Hyung with his soda if he keeps embarrassing him like that and Seokjin chuckles before Namjoon took over, making his Hyung sit down 

“What we mean is that, we apologize for doubting your love for each other because we found out through a friend of Hoseok, Choi San, was it?” Hoseok nodded at Namjoon and it caused the engaged couple to look at each other in surprise that they knew San.

“We came to find out regarding the reason why Seonghwa is so keen on marrying our sweet Joongie,” Taehyung speaks up, smiling at them fondly 

“And Hwa, I would also love to be part of that dream company of yours.” He winks, knowing that Seonghwa knew what he meant, judging by the Cheshire-like smile that grew on his face.

“We are grateful that you wanted to help Hongjoong grow his dream, at first we thought that you might only be using our brother so you can claim your inheritance but through your friend, San, we came to learn that you were doing that so he can get started on his dream, his friends’ dream and yours too.” 

Namjoon could see that Hongjoong started tearing up but he was still smiling, thankful that his brothers finally accepted Seonghwa to be part of their family.

“I-I, Thank you so much! I promise all of you that I will cherish and love Hongjoong for as long as I live, he has become the light of my life. He’s like my aurora because before him, every time I saw the sunset, I was afraid because of the dark but I’m not afraid anymore because he’s with me, he’s my light and he’s so beautiful both from the inside and outside.” 

Seokjin sniffles upon hearing it, Namjoon knew how serious Seonghwa is and Taehyung could feel the love radiating in the air and it was disgusting, well, not really considering it’s his brother.

“You won’t ever regret trusting him with me, I will only love him for as long as he wants, take him to every country he wants to go to, I will spoil him with both material things and of course, with love, cuddles and kisses.” Seonghwa flashes him a smile, winking at him even and Hongjoong slaps him playfully as he hides his face 

“And I know that Joongie is a disaster in the kitchen so I’ve promised to cook for him every single day.” 

It reminded Namjoon of what Yoongi has said to him, looking down at fingers where Mingi had slipped in the engagement ring and Namjoon didn’t take it off because he somewhat sees it as Mingi accepting him into his own family.

“And because he’s a little bit of an workaholic, I promise that I will carry him back to our apartment whenever he’s stubborn, as I promise you Mrs. Kim., he’s going to be coming home early so he can sleep for 8 hours a day.” 

Hyojin smiles, playfully holding it against Seonghwa and teasing them that she will call every day to check up on Hongjoong and the older Kim brother’s also playfully threatens Seonghwa that if they ever see a tear come out of Hongjoong’s eyes and they weren’t tears of joy, they will hunt him till the ends of the earth.

“You have nothing to worry about Hyungs, Hongjoong will always be smiling every single day, he won’t ever feel sorrow, I love him with my whole heart and I cannot wait until we finally get married tomorrow.”

**═══════════════**

It was finally the big day, it was the day that the Kim Brother’s were going to give their youngest away to Park Seonghwa. 

Seokjin cried upon waking up, looking at all the photos that lined up in their household, from when it was only him, then Namjoon came in, and Taehyung not long after. Seokjin couldn’t help but get hold of the frame where it held their family photo, this time with Hongjoong finally in their midst.

“Hey Hyung, you’re up early.” Taehyung comments, stretching up as he opens the curtains and the sun wasn’t even fully up yet.

“Yeah, I’m just looking at our photos, God, we’ve been through so much.” Seokjin whispers the last part and Taehyung agrees, choosing to stand next to him.

Scanning the photos that he sees every day whenever he cleans the house but now there’s going to be an additional photo to be framed and that is of their Hongjoongie building his own family.

“When do you think we’ll get married?” Seokjin asks jokingly as he pats his brother’s back so they can head to the kitchen and make coffee, it won’t be long before everyone wakes up as well, with everyone having to drive to Naksan Beach which is going to take a good 3 hours, maybe 2 if traffic isn’t all too crazy.

The brothers almost screamed when they saw a figure in their kitchen but upon turning the lights on, it was only Namjoon, silently drinking coffee and by the looks of it, he'd probably been awake for a while 

“What are you doing?” Seokjin asks, getting a mug for himself and for Taehyung “I’m in the sentimental mood.” Namjoon answers, his voice still a little rough from having just woken up.

“I can’t believe that our Hongjoong is leaving the nest.” He whispers, tracing the rim of his glass as his brothers agree “But you know I want to thank him,” Seokjin joins in, sitting up on the counter, warming his hands with the mug 

“If it weren’t for him getting married, we wouldn’t have resolved our differences and conflicts.” He concludes and the brothers smiled, nodding in agreement.

As Namjoon brings the mug up to his lips, Taehyung catches sight of an engagement ring on his finger “Yah! Don’t tell me you’re the one getting married next?” He muses, his smile getting wider and forming into his signature boxy one. 

Namjoon blushes as he looks at the ring that Yoongi had been desperately trying to put on him, wiggling his fingers 

“I’ve thought about what you said Tae bear, we’ve loved each other long enough and perhaps it’s time we take the next step.” 

It wasn’t long before they were interrupted by the sound of a car engine outside their house, Seokjin took a peek through the window and saw that Yoongi was finally back and he pushed Namjoon to open the door for him, one which the younger followed.

Yoongi was surprised to see Namjoon awake that early but he was more surprised when Namjoon immediately kisses him, it was passionate and held a sense of longingness but Yoongi didn’t mind, he didn’t mind one bit as he holds Namjoon’s body flushed towards him.

“Did you miss me that much babe?” Yoongi giggles after his boyfriend pulls away “Dada!” They were surprised to hear Mingi’s voice as well as his footsteps coming towards them 

“Dada wasn’t in bed and Minie got lonely!” Mingi has yet to realize that his Daddy was home, immediately clambering into Namjoon’s arms as he apologizes cutely and he sees the dumbfounded expression in Yoongi’s face 

“Baby, look who’s here.” Namjoon spins around so Mingi could see that his Daddy was back.

“Daddy’s here!” Yoongi announces and Mingi smiles but he doesn’t wiggle out of Namjoon’s arms, already comfortable in that position and Yoongi accuses his boyfriend of stealing his son but Namjoon was quick to remind him that it’s what he wanted.

“I know, so this means that, you’re ready? We got our Mingi’s seal of approval.” The older man wiggles his brows and Namjoon smirks as he raises his hand up, showing off the diamond ring and it made Yoongi weak at the knees as he holds Namjoon’s hand, his gummy smile showing up as he kisses the back of his hand 

“Please tell me that this is real and it’s not a fever dream.” Namjoon kisses him on the lips, assuring that he was awake and Yoongi wanted to scream in excitement but Namjoon was quick to remind him that he wouldn’t want the day to start by making people think that bloody murder was happening if he was to scream.

“I love you babe.” Yoongi hugs Namjoon and by extension his own son, seeing as he’s been clinging to Namjoon 

“I love you too Yoon.” Namjoon kisses his temple before they are interrupted by his awake brothers, claiming that it’s too early to be all lovey dovey and they should start getting ready to leave.

**═══════════════**

The location was indeed beautiful as they saw the final preparations getting tended to through the window of the hotel room. 

Seonghwa had visited Hongjoong in the room he was getting ready in but the brothers stopped him from doing so, claiming that it was bad luck to see his groom before the wedding.

Hongjoong wanted to get a little peek of his soon-to-be husband but Taehyung and Jimin basically strapped him into the makeup chair, with Jimin doing his hair and Taehyung getting his makeup ready. 

They had a makeup artist to do the job but Taehyung insisted, wanting to spend more time with his brother and telling them to just head to where the Park’s were.

While Taehyung and Jimin were getting Hongjoong ready, Seokjin was doing Hoseok’s makeup, it wasn’t much but just enough to make his pretty face glow 

“Seok,” The younger hums, eyes closed as Seokjin puts some subtle shades on his lid “I know we started off as fake boyfriends and for me to see if I would also have feelings for you,” Hoseok opens one eye, getting a good look at Seokjin’s soft smile “You know how you said that you love me but I don’t love you.” Seokjin finishes off his eyeshadow and Hoseok finally opens both eyes as he waits for what he has to say 

“How about we make it real, make us real.” Seokjin suggests and Hoseok makes a loud squeaky noise, getting up from the chair and hugging his Hyung.

“But wait! You won’t be staying in Japan anymore after-”

“Not to worry, we’ll make it work and Hyung will wait for you until you come back home.” 

Hoseok kisses his cheek as he holds it against him, sealing that promise with their pinkies and he still wants to shower Seokjin with kisses, even joking that they could even get married next year.

But Namjoon jumps in between them to let them know that the only wedding happening for the next year is his and Yoongi’s, it made the oldest smile as he nods, laughing about how they could all use the excuse of getting wed as a way for all of them to come together again.

“And after our wedding, Taehyung could be the next.” Seokjin points out, making Taehyung turn to him while Hongjoong was getting into his suit 

“Pardon?” he asks and Seokjin points out that Namjoon is most likely to get married the next year, him and Hoseok maybe the year after that and that Taehyung could get married last.

Taehyung was blushing like crazy, but even more when Jimin kisses his cheek “I’ve yet to take Tae Tae out on a date but I surely would love to, if he lets me of course.” He winks at him and this made the brothers coo, warning Jimin to take care of their Tae bear because if not, they’ll murder him. 

Jimin promises that Taehyung will be in good hands but he asked if they could take it slow, wanting Taehyung to fully heal from his break-up with Jungkook and Jimin wanted to be secured with a job first before tackling a relationship. 

“We can work with that!”

They were finally truly alone, getting the small window of time to bond once more, Yoongi, Mingi and Hoseok had excused themselves, going over to meet with Hyojin to get into their places downstairs as Hongjoong requested for his brothers to walk him down the aisle. 

Seokjin took over Taehyung’s job in finishing up Hongjoong’s makeup, seeing as his brother also needed to get ready. 

Hongjoong had to hold in the tears as he let his brothers take care of him one last time. Seokjin delicately patted the peachy lip gloss on Hongjoong’s lips as it was the only thing missing, apart from the jewelry he needed to put on.

“I can’t believe you’re all grown up, gosh Joong, I can’t believe that you’re getting married.” Seokjin couldn’t help but feel the tears well up in his eyes as he watched his baby brother blossom into a fine young man right in front of his eyes. 

Their little Hongjoong who had always been the center of their world, the one they asked for on a faithful Christmas night.

The one Seokjin used to cook for, making cute lunches for him everyday, always waking up extra early to make sure he can prepare it for him, their little Hongjoong who was the reason why he chose to stay home on the weekends, using his baby brother as an excuse to not go anywhere as he prefers taking care of him rather than going to malls and wherever his friends would drag him to.

The one Namjoon always took to school on his bicycle and even picking him up, Namjoon never missed a day in terms of picking him up and even as Hongjoong grew to big for the makeshift seat on the bike, the youngest of the Kim’s propped himself behind Namjoon, feet on the overlapping pieces of metal that were close to the wheels, just so he can be with Namjoon.

The one Taehyung influenced to where he is now, making art and music, they were always found sprawled out in Hongjoong’s floor with various drawings scattered around them, sometimes being messy with paint. 

Taehyung never missed an art showcase that Hongjoong was a representative in, always so proud of his brother’s talents and always taking him to concert venues, whether it was a huge name or an indie band, always coming home dazed and the never-ending chatter of how he would love to be part of the music industry.

Their Hongjoong who was the first to get married and start exploring his own life.

“Seokjinnie, are you going to cry? Namjoon asks, sitting Mingi down on Yoongi’s lap after dressing him up 

“No, I just had a twig in my eye, maybe a tree.” He chuckles, dabbing his eyes with a tissue given to him by Hongjoong.

“It’s okay to cry Hyung, they’re tears of joy.” Hongjoong jumps in with the brightest smile possible, finally reaching forward to put on his earrings and necklaces, checking himself out one last time in the mirror before they can go down for the ceremony.

“It’s just that,” Seokjin pauses to take a deep breath “Look how far our Hongjoongie has come and I guess you could say that I’m overwhelmed with happiness.” 

Hongjoong feels his small hand being held by his brother “We wish you nothing but happiness Joong, the happiness that you truly deserve and I am confident that you will have that with Seonghwa.” Seokjin reaches over to his bag, rummaging through his belongings as he pushes his brothers to say their own pearls of wisdom before he can finish his own.

“But we do want to apologize for trying to tear you apart, it was stupid of us and I think we need to somehow thank Chan for breaking up with you because if it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have met Seonghwa.” Hongjoong giggles at what Namjoon says, watching him take something out of his pocket and he opens the little box to show him a pair of sapphire earrings 

“I figured you needed something new and blue for love, purity and fidelity.” Taehyung takes off the amethyst earrings that Hongjoong was wearing as Namjoon exchanged them for the ones he bought.

“That’s not all Joongie,” Taehyung smiles and Hongjoong prepares himself for what it may be “You needed something old.” He takes the bracelet off Hongjoong’s wrist, exchanging them for a simple little charm bracelet that he remembers Taehyung got him years prior 

“Joon Hyung added the little sapphires and this is to represent continuity.” 

Hongjoong couldn’t believe everything that was happening, he’s only seen these types of things happening through the movies he grew up watching but now he was living it, he was the one who’s going to get married.

Seokjin finally finishes going through his bag, getting commended that he didn’t leave it and he hushes his brothers.

“You needed something borrowed and Mom wanted you to have grandma’s ring, we had it polished and to keep up with the theme of having sapphires, the diamond is surrounded by it. Since grandma and grandpa had a happy marriage, we hope that you have one too and this is to also honor them.”

Seokjin giggles at how it fit perfectly on Hongjoong’s finger, fearing that perhaps his hand would have been too small for it.

“If you make him cry it’s going to ruin his make-up!” Taehyung yells and they all laughed “I am his big brother and I have every right to be an emotional wreck right now.” Seokjin defends as the waterworks finally come in.

“Save the crying for the actual wedding Joongie.” Taehyung dabs the corners of his eyes “But if you do cry, it’s completely understandable.” Hongjoong just spins around to look at himself in the mirror, smiling at the thought that he’s going to be Seonghwa’s husband in a few hours 

“Do you really think I’ll cry?” He asks, putting on the suit jacket that Namjoon held out to complete his look “You’re a softie, so we know you will.” Taehyung kisses his cheek “But we did make a bet to see if you do cry or not.” He pats his shoulder before twirling Hongjoong around to get a full view of him.

“You look absolutely stunning Joong,” Namjoon compliments, he was holding back the tears as he still couldn’t believe their youngest was going to be whisked away soon 

“You look so beautiful.”

“It seems like yesterday that you were just a little cherub learning how to walk around the house while you stepped on Jin Hyung’s shoes and Dad would have been so happy and proud to see you.” Taehyung pauses, wiping his own unshed tears as he gives one last pearl of wisdom to him.

“Always remember to never let anyone else tell you who you are or make you feel any less. We love you so much Joong.”

As the clocks dwindled down, it wasn’t long before the sun was beginning to set and Yunho pops his head inside their room after giving it a light knock 

“Is the groom ready?”

Seokjin was the one to wrap his and Hongjoong’s arms together as they waited for the curtains of the tent they were in to open and he could feel just how nervous Hongjoong is, judging by how tight his grip was.

“Just don’t let me fall, Hyungs.” He spoke out shakily and Namjoon promised they would never and the curtains finally parted to reveal Hongjoong.

It was quite intimate but Hongjoong was still nervous, he looked at his Jin Hyung before he gave a nod that they could go. 

As soon as his feet hit the red carpet, an instrumental song emanated from the speakers and it was all too familiar as Hongjoong flinches, making him blush when he locked eyes with Seonghwa from afar.

“Something wrong?” Taehyung asks from behind, hand snaking up to his shoulders and Hongjoong shakes his head “It’s just that- This is a song I wrote for him. I didn’t know he would-” he stopped himself from speaking as he wanted nothing more than to be next to Seonghwa at that moment. 

A wider smile curled into Seonghwa’s lips when Hongjoong finally reached the altar but he had to wait as Hongjoong was getting smothered in hugs and kisses by his brothers, a sight all too familiar as it was what his own brothers did to him.

“Seonghwa, take care of our baby brother.” Seokjin says, handing Hongjoong’s hand towards Seonghwa who gladly took it 

“I always will.” 

And with that they faced each other and Seonghwa caresses Hongjoong’s cheek “You look beautiful, Joong.” Seonghwa leans forward, kissing his cheek “So, this is what you meant by surprise?” Hongjoong smirks, pertaining to his song playing 

“Yes, it’s lovely, I love it and what better way for you to walk down the aisle than to do it to your music.” Seonghwa replied before they went quiet as the ceremony was officially starting.

It wasn’t a lengthy ceremony but Hongjoong somewhat wasn’t ready to say his vows, still feeling nervous as hell but with one smile from Seonghwa, he feels like all his anxiety swam away from his system but his heart was pounding like crazy when Seonghwa was tasked to do his vows.

“Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong, Joongie, let me start off by saying that you are absolutely beautiful, you shine like the moon on a dark night, my moon.” Hongjoong let a giggle escape his lips before letting Seonghwa continue, looking at him and only him.

“I can’t describe it in any other way but you brought the moonlight in my life and you still do, every single day with everything you do, whether it’s big or small, you always said that I’m the embodiment of a star and I want to let you know that you are my moon and my sun too.” 

Seonghwa looked deep into Hongjoong’s eyes and they were soft as they glimmered with the tears threatening to fall.

“The scenario is all too familiar isn’t it, the sun is about to fully set, the air is getting chilly and the waves are crashing into the shore, this is how we met in that beach in Saipan, you were a crying mess and I asked what was wrong, even though we only met, you shared how your boyfriend left you and let me just say, Bang Chan, wherever you are, you missed out on marrying the most beautiful person in this world. He’s my angel now, my world, my Kim Hongjoong, and I promise to love you for as long as we both shall live.”

Hongjoong tilts his head up but his tears were streaming down his rosy cheeks and it made Namjoon sigh, slipping a 10,000 Won over to Taehyung’s hand discreetly, who held a smug expression on his face as they were serious about betting if Hongjoong is going to cry or not.

“Can’t believe I lost, I had faith in Hongjoong to not cry.” Namjoon grumbles before wrapping his arms around Mingi again as the little boy was on his lap “He’s the most emotional person in all 4 of us, you should know that by now.” Taehyung points out as he slips the bill inside his suit jacket just as Hongjoong was going to speak.

“Seonghwa Hyung, I’ve never felt more secure about my life and future than I have when I’m with you. Everyday, I know that everything will be okay because you’re with me.” 

His voice was a pitch higher and his cheeks were red, not because of the blush but due to the rush of blood flowing through him.

“You always appreciate the little things, you saw the good in me despite some flaws I possessed, you want to marry me even though I am a disaster in the kitchen and somewhat of a workaholic,” he chuckles before getting into the deep stuff 

“But I know that isn’t a problem for you, from this day and onward, I promise to make every day worth living, I’m going to be the best husband you could ask for.” Seonghwa nods, smiling at him and the promises he made to Hongjoong’s family in terms of taking care of him.

“I know this would be a little bit cheating but you know how the song doesn’t really have any lyrics but I’m here right now to say them to you, thank you for supporting my dreams Hyung, thank you for being on my side, thank you for walking with me, thank you for being able to lean on each other in a tough world.”

Hongjoong’s voice was noticeably shaky but Seonghwa encourages him to continue.

“Even if there’s a storm, even if it’s raining and blowing, you and me. It’ll always be us.”

Seonghwa doesn’t hesitate to pull Hongjoong into his arms when it was time to seal the deal with a kiss, being so extra as he dipped Hongjoong down during the kiss, this made the younger giggle during it as they both thought about how lucky they were to have each other.

Hongjoong was happy that his family will be growing as Seonghwa will be part of his and he will be part of Seonghwa’s and soon enough he will grow a family of his own with his new husband. 

They were going to fulfill their dreams together as husband and Hongjoong couldn’t wish for something better than to share it with Seonghwa.

But it wasn’t the only reason why he’s happy, he was feeling extremely euphoric over the fact that if it wasn’t for his wedding, his brothers wouldn’t get along once more, back to the way they were before.

And Hongjoong wished that everything will stay like that until the end of their days.


End file.
